Sangre impura, vicio y pasion
by Kuromi1905
Summary: Un amor que trasciende los limites de lo prohibido, un cariño fraternal que se transforma en un deseo oscuro y perverso...y una relacion de hermanos que roza con los limites de la locura y la crueldad, ya que son capaces de cualquier cosa para permanecer por siempre juntos, sin importa cuanta sangre haya que derramar (Los personajes utilizados pernecen a sus respectivos creadores)
1. Chapter 1

Sangre impura, vicio y pasión

"_Hemos caído presos de esta oscura tentación, de este amor pecaminoso y prohibido, de nuestra propia locura…nos hemos corrompido, nos hemos enviciado tanto que ya es difícil saber que somos... ¿hermanos, amantes? …nos une la sangre, nos une el pecado y una pasión tanto fraternal como retorcida_"

Era una fría tarde de invierno, el cielo se encontraba cubierto y teñido de diversas tonalidades naranjas del atardecer que le daban un imagen más viva y colorida a un panorama gris, típico de la época, a aquella ciudad movida y convulsionada, en donde se veían a miles de personas ir y venir por sus calles y aceras, algunos para pasear y otros para tomar un pequeño descanso de su jornada laboral, siendo acompañados por una gélida ventisca que calaba hasta los huesos; precisamente en uno de esos paseos, ubicado en la zona céntrica de la ciudad se encontraba caminando una joven mujer de larga cabellera rubia, de orbes azules, tez blanca y figura esbelta, que se paseaba con tranquilidad sobre aquel bulevar, observando la pintoresca imagen a su alrededor de cientos de locales y cafeterías que adornaban el paseo público, mientras disfrutaba de la brisa helada que chocaba con su rostro y mecía sus cabellos dorados al compás de sus serenos pero firmes pasos.

Se la veía algo distraída, en sus angelicales facciones se dibujaban una alegre sonrisa y en sus ojos resplandecía un brillo intenso de entusiasmo que se reflejaba con notoriedad sobre su mirada perdida y absorta de la realidad que la rodeaba, gracias al recuerdo de cierto hombre, de rasgos muy similares a los de ellas, que acaparaba cada rincón de su mente; su cálida sonrisa se ensanchaba en cada momento en que lo recordaba, al punto en que a veces dejaba escapar una leve risa de sus finos y suculentos labios, notándose la felicidad y el afecto que ella le profesaba a ese hombre que siempre estuvo a su lado cuando lo necesitaba, ese que la acompaño durante todos los momentos de su vida desde que tuvo uso de razón, aquel que entendía perfectamente su dolor y la protegía de todo mal, el único en quien confiaba y amaba con locura, entregándose mutuamente en más de una ocasión…demostrándose que su amor iba más allá que un cariño fraternal y que su relación rozaba con los límites del tabú y lo prohibido…una relación apasionada y envilecida que mantenía con su querido y adorado hermano. Curiosamente era a este a quien iba a ver ahora, luego de una semana de no verlo por cuestiones de trabajo y el seguir ocultando su relación a su actual pareja y prometido, por una razón que era ajena a algún tipo de cariño hacia él, siendo la causa de su alegría y emoción en esos momentos.

Comenzó a caminar con más prisa al notar como el firmamento comenzaba a oscurecerse lentamente, haciendo sus pasos más apresurados por aquella concurrida acera, evitando a los demás transeúntes con cierta torpeza y sintiéndose cada vez más ansiosa al acortar la distancia con su destino próximo. En menos de diez minutos se encontraba frente a la cafetería en donde habían acordado su reunión, un lugar con la suficiente privacidad que necesitaban, espacioso y agradable; estando aun afuera del local busco con la mirada a quien tanto deseaba volver a ver para que luego de unos segundos lo encontrara sentado en una mesa ubicada en una esquina apartada del lugar, esperando a que ella se hiciera presente, al momento en que sus mirada se cruzaban fugazmente , provocando que el hombre esbozara una tierna sonrisa al ver a su hermana del otro lado del empañado vitral. Presurosa se dispuso a entrar en el local para encaminarse directamente hacia donde estaba aquel hombre, de cabello rubio, orbes azulados y tez blanca como la suya, que la miraba contento y embelesado, haciendo que se sintiera entusiasmada y ansiosa por poder abrazarlo como tanto deseaba; estando a escasos metros del joven la muchacha corrió directamente a él para abalanzarse sobre sus brazos y decirle:

- Te he extrañado tanto Finn, no podía esperar a volver a verte hermano...deseaba tanto este momento para volver a abrazarte – le decía la mujer con afecto y nostalgia, aferrándose cada vez más a los brazos del rubio y sintiendo la agradable calidez que su cuerpo emanaba, como si la estuviera resguardando del frio que predominaba en el ambiente.

-Yo también te he extrañado Fionna, eres mi hermana favorita y sabes que si fuera por mi te vería todos los días – le dijo el hombre de forma alegre y divertida mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, atrayéndola así mas a su cuerpo – aunque ha pasado una semana desde la última vez que nos vimos, no deberías ser tan impaciente Fionna…recuerda que nadie debe saber sobre esto – hablo con voz un poco más seria, para que luego se separara un poco del cuerpo de la chica para fijar sus ojos en ella.

-Lo se Finn, es que estos últimos dos meses no nos hemos visto con mucha frecuencia…y llegue a pensar que nosotros, que tu…ya no sentías lo mismo por mí, quizás era predecible que pasaría porque nuestra situación es arriesgada y – decía la rubia con cierta tristeza y amargura, sintiéndose angustiada por los pensamientos que rondaban por su cabeza, hasta que sus palabras fueran sorpresivamente acalladas por los labios de su hermano que la beso con pasión y afecto por unos pocos segundos para que después este le dijera.

-No digas eso Fionna, nunca dudes de mi ni de lo que siento por ti…además ya te lo dije, no me importa lo que los demás piensen, nada ni nadie me alejara de ti, te protegeré y te amare por siempre – afirmo este con seguridad en sus palabras, dedicándole una mirada llena de sentimiento que hizo sonrojar levemente a la joven.

-Nunca podría dudar de ti hermano, solo quieres lo mejor para mi…para nosotros, es solo que ya se me es difícil continuar con esta farsa, estar atada a alguien a quien no amo y sufrir porque no te tengo, por no saber si estarás bien, si alguien te lastimara…no podría soportarlo, no aguantaría el no acabar con el desgraciado que quisiera ponerte una mano encima – pronuncio esas últimas palabras de forma seria y oscura, con una expresión dura e intimidante en su rostro.

El muchacho se quedó en silencio al escuchar las palabras de su hermana, analizando lo que esta le había dicho, para que luego de unos escasos minutos esbozara una compresiva sonrisa y le dijera:

-Entiendo lo que dices Fionna, se lo mucho que te preocupas por mí y que también se te es difícil fingir todo el tiempo, pero te prometo que esto no será por mucho…pronto nos desharemos de ese maldito estorbo de una vez – dijo con dureza y rencor por tener que ver a su adorada hermana junto a otro hombre que no fuera el, era algo que no soportaba y que deseaba que terminara pero había una razón por la que debía hacerlo, algo que a la larga beneficiaria a ambos.

Noto la mirada intranquila de la mujer sobre él, haciendo este se calmara rápidamente, ablandado sus facciones en el proceso, para luego volver a decirle amablemente:

-Pero luego seguiremos hablando de eso, ahora ¿porque no nos sentamos?, creo que estamos llamando mucho la atención…además quiero aprovechar todo el tiempo que tenga a tu lado – le sugirió con voz tranquila y una apacible sonrisa en su rostro, invitándola a que tomara asiento en una de las sillas que había en la mesa.

La muchacha solo se limitó a asentir con un afable y comprensivo gesto para que luego se encaminara a tomar asiento, en el instante en que veía a su hermano ponerse detrás de ella y decirle:

-Déjame ayudarte a sacarte esto…es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti – le dijo a modo de susurro, de manera afectiva y seductora, al momento en que la tomaba del cuello del tapado negro que llevaba la joven para sacárselo delicadamente, deslizándolo lentamente a través de sus hombros y brazos, rozando levemente las yemas de sus dedos sobre la tela de la blusa beige de esta, dejando ver así la agraciada y esbelta figura de su hermana, para que luego corriera la silla de madera negra y la invitara a sentarse – siempre tan hermosa y frágil, nunca me canso de tu belleza hermana…ni tampoco de tu cuerpo, me perteneces, eres mía…solo mía, recuérdalo – le murmuro al oído de forma posesiva y halagadora, haciendo que la rubia se estremeciera al sentir el cálido aliento de este chocar con la tibia piel de su cuello.

-Es muy caballeroso de tu parte Finn, gracias –respondió la chica con naturalidad y cortesía, en el instante en que tomaba asiento y rápidamente tomaba la mano del joven que estaba sobre su hombro izquierdo para decirle – siempre fui tuya hermano, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes…además no tienes por qué temer, tu hermana siempre estará aquí para ti…amándote y cuidándote – hablo con firmeza y afecto, mientras sostenía la mano de este con fuerza, brindándole una mirada intensa e intimidante, para que luego lo soltara y dejara que tomara su lugar, quedando frente a ella.

Después de ello se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, contemplando las similares facciones y ojos de cada uno, perdiéndose en los sentimientos que los embargaban, para que luego el muchacho tomara la palabra diciendo:

-Me tome la libertad de pedirte un café, justo como a ti te gusta…y dime ¿Cómo te ha ido en el trabajo?, ¿todo a estado bien con "el"? – le pregunto de forma serena y curiosa, al momento en que le daba un sorbo a su caliente y dulce bebida.

-Todo tranquilo como siempre, las negociaciones con las empresas Westbrook y Jonset siguen en piel…aunque uno de esos imbéciles del comité ejecutivo intento propasarse conmigo, creyó que era una de esas típicas putas arrastradas y estúpidas…al parecer tu eres el único hombre decente que conocí hermano - decía esta con molestia y fastidio, dándole luego un sorbo a su café con un toque de crema y sin mucha azúcar, notando en ese momento la expresión contrariada del rubio que le decía.

-¿Acaso te hizo algo esa basura? …debiste haberme dicho antes sobre esto Fionna, no me gusta que te molesten, además podría haber hecho lo que ese bueno para nada no puede hacer – hablaba en tono severo, con su mirada fija en la joven mujer y sintiéndose sumamente preocupado por ella.

-No te preocupes Finn, ya está todo solucionado, ese pequeño estúpido no volverá a acercarse a mí – le respondió de manera tranquila y fría, junto a una sombría sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios, al momento en que continuaba diciendo – además si te hubiera necesitado te lo habría dicho antes, sé que te preocupas por mí pero estoy bien…contigo a mi lado siempre estaré bien – pronuncio esas palabras con gran afecto y estima, transmitiéndole una mirada confortante y serena.

El hombre se quedó callado por unos segundos, mostrando una expresión inquieta en su rostro, para que luego tomara la mano derecha de la chica y le dijera con preocupación:

-Lo se hermana, es solo que…no quiero nadie mas vuelva a hacerte daño, quiero protegerte como tú lo haces…quiero que veas lo mucho que me importas – dijo de forma segura y afectiva, mientras acariciaba suavemente la fina mano de la rubia, permitiéndole a esta experimenta el cálido tacto del muchacho sobre la piel fría de su palma.

-Sé que te importo Finn, soy tu hermana y se lo que sientes…porque yo también siento lo mismo y comprendo perfectamente lo que dices, pero no tienes por qué temer Finn…nadie nos volverá a hacer daño, sin que tengan que afrontar las consecuencias por ello – sentencio la mujer con voz reconfortante y calmada, notándose en su mirada un brillo oscuro y decidido, en el instante en apretaba la mano del joven con fuerza, transmitiéndole confianza y tranquilidad con aquel cariñoso gesto, para que después de unos pocos minutos cambiara de tema diciendo – las cosas han estado normales como siempre, debo admitir que me trata bien y todo, "es la marioneta perfecta" …pero aun así me molesta compartir la cama con él, dejar que me toque y fingir que me gusta es algo que muchas veces no soporto, pero "es mi querido prometido" y como tal debo quererlo…hacer creer a todos que es así – hablaba esta con cierto fastidio.

-Sí, sé que esta situación es molesta, teniendo que vivir en una mentira, ocultándonos siempre de los ojos de la sociedad –decía el muchacha con amargura y frustración, al momento en que bajaba la mirada, topándose con aquel anillo de oro y engarce de zafiro impecablemente colocado sobre el dedo anular de la chica, provocando que soltara sorpresivamente la mano de esta y continuara diciendo – todo porque nadie nos entiende, no saben lo que tuvimos que pasar en toda nuestras vidas, no comprenden nuestro amor, solamente ven una relación prohibida y tabú...solo nos ven como un par de enfermos a los que quieren separar a toda costa, y lo que más temo es que lo logren, que esta farsa se trasforme en una realidad – dijo esas palabras de forma angustiante y desganada , manteniendo aun la mirada baja y con una mueca de disgusto en sus facciones para que luego de unos segundos sintiera la mano tibia de su hermana sobre su mejilla izquierda, que de manera cálida le decía.

-No pongas esa cara, sabes que no me gusta verte triste hermano, me duele verte así…y que digas esas cosas, porque no pueden estar más alejadas de la realidad – hablaba la muchacha, segura y algo preocupada, al momento en que dibujaba una tierna sonrisa para volver a decir – ya demostramos una vez que nadie nos separaría y podemos volver a hacerlo las veces que sean necesario…nada me alejara de ti Finn, no me importa si esto es un pecado o es indebido tú mismo lo dijiste una vez, nada importaba, si nos íbamos al infierno o no…ya que no podíamos evitar amarnos, ni antes ni ahora – le dijo con afecto y sinceridad, mientras acariciaba el rostro del muchacho y lo miraba con ternura.

Luego de esas palabras instantáneamente el hombre levanto su ensombrecida mirada, para esbozar una pequeña sonrisa y decir:

-Sí, tienes razón Fionna…nadie me impedirá quererte – afirmo este con ánimo y decisión, en el momento en que posaba su mano sobre la de su hermana para tocarla suavemente, haciendo que esta sonriera complacida ante su acción.

-Bueno, ahora porque no me cuentas como te ha ido a ti, quiero saber cómo has estado y te ha ido en el trabajo – hablo la joven calmada e interesada por lo que el rubio tenia para decirle, al momento en que tomaba un poco de su caliente y dulce bebida, esperando a que este le respondiera.

-Bien, demasiado tranquilo últimamente y en el trabajo igual, quizás pronto me asciendan a supervisor de mi área y bueno, las cosas estuvieron algo aburridas ya que no puedo verte tanto como antes pero por lo menos pude encontrar un poco de "diversión" con mi jefa…es una zorra pero cogérsela tiene sus beneficios – decía con tranquilidad y desinterés, dándole un gran sorbo a su café, percatándose en ese instante del semblante serio y amargo de la chica, que hicieron que este se apenara y sintiera culpable por lo que había dicho e intentara cambiar de tema para evitar el tema – pero nadie se compara a ti hermana, tu eres la única persona a que amo, soy tuyo, siempre lo fui – le dijo con voz dulce y cariñosa, dedicándole una afable mirada que hicieron desaparecer el ceño fruncido de las facciones de la joven, para luego volver a decirle – pero olvida la tontería que dije al principio, fue una estupidez… dime ¿has hecho algo nuevo en estos días? – le pregunto el muchacho con normalidad y simpatía.

La mujer, incrédula y no muy convencida sobre el repentino cambio de tema de su hermano, se reusó a contestar por unos segundos hasta que la insistente mirada de este hicieron que se resignara y dejara todas sus dudas de lado para contestar su pregunta:

-Bueno volví a escribir en mi antiguo diario, creí que se había perdido con la mudanza pero cuando lo encontré me sentí muy feliz porque… - comenzó a relatarle la rubia con animosidad y entusiasmo, mientras el hombre escuchaba atento sus palabras, sonriendo alegre y bebiendo un poco de su café para pasar el tiempo de lo que sería una larga pero entretenida platica.

Pasaron así casi una hora y media de charla, entre risas, anécdotas e intensas y apasionadas miradas que estos jóvenes hermanos se dedicaba, pasando un buen rato en compañía del otro y de calientes y dulces bebidas que hacían más llevadero el clima frio que se sentía en el ambiente; no querían que terminara, no querían separarse del otro y mucho menos despedirse pero debían hacerlo, tenían que seguir manteniendo esa mentira en pie y la única forma era aparentar que su relación se basaba en la fraternidad y no el idílico y vicioso amor que se profesaban. Al dar por terminada su conversación el atractivo joven, de amigable sonrisa se ofreció a llevar a la muchacha a su casa en su automóvil blanco de diseño moderno y vistoso, para así asegurarse que nada le pasara y poder despedirse "adecuadamente" de ella.

El viaje hasta la casa de la rubia fue relativamente corto, tardaron veinte minutos en llegar a su destino, en donde su entretenida charla continúo mientras iban disfrutando del paisaje nocturno y sereno de aquella fría noche y de la suave música de fondo que se escuchaba dentro del vehículo.

El auto se detuvo a dos calles de la vivienda que la joven compartía con su prometido, apagando el motor del rodado y quedando el ambiente sumido en un profundo silencio que no duro más de un minuto hasta que uno de los dos tomara la palabra diciendo:

-Bueno creo que es hora de irme, gracias por traerme Finn, la pase muy bien contigo…espero volver a verte pronto hermano – le dijo de forma amigable y algo entristecida por su inminente despedida, mientras fijaba sus orbes azules sobre el muchacho, transmitiéndole un dejo de deseo y nostalgia.

-Yo también Fionna, si no fuera porque te veo de vez en cuando no podría soportar todo esto, quiero que esta farsa termine, te necesito a mi lado…te deseo y quiero que cuando vayas a dormir te acuerdes de tu querido hermano, por eso te mostrare lo mucho que te amo…hare que esta despedida valga la pena – hablo el hombre con lujuria y ansiedad, al momento en que se acercaba lentamente al rostro de la chica, que sonrojada y deseosa le dijo.

-Y yo quiero que me recuerdes todos los días hasta que volvamos a encontrarnos, quiero anheles tenerme a tu lado como nunca antes- le decía esta con afecto y seducción, en el instante en que rodeaba el cuello del joven con sus brazos para atraerlo más hacia ella, hasta llegar a rozar intencionalmente sus labios -quiero que le demuestres a tu hermana lo mucho que la amas y deseas…quiero que me contamines un poco más con impuro pero adictivo pecado – le ordeno de manera ansiosa y erótica, en el momento en que sentida las manos de este sobre su cuerpo, posándose sobre su cintura y el contorno derecho de su rostro, para que luego apresara sus labios en un apasionado y deseado por los dos.

Sus bocas se probaban con ansiedad, en una acción feroz pero tierna, saboreando el sabor de los labios del otro y experimentando aquellas gratas e intensas sensaciones que su ferviente amor ocasionaba. El rubio se sentía a gusto en la boca de su hermana, probándola con vehemencia, sin nunca cansarse de su exquisito sabor y explorando hasta el hartazgo la cavidad de esta con su lengua, que la mujer correspondía gustosa y con la misma intensidad mientras dejaba escapar algunos ahogados gemidos provocados por las impetuosas y efusivas caricias del hombre, que tocaba con arrebato y erotismo, deslizando su mano por el muslo izquierdo de la chica, cubierto por aquella falda negra y medias largas de seda del mismo color que resaltaban sus torneadas piernas, haciéndola ver más provocativa a los ojos del muchacho; por su parte la joven se sentía extasiada y a gusto con el lascivo accionar de su hermano, llenas de placer y cariño, mientras esta enredaba sus finos dedos en la melena dorada de este y con su mano libre recorría su ancha espalda y parte de su pecho con movimientos lentos y sensuales, permitiéndole sentir el calor de su tersa piel a través de la tela de su camisa azul, provocando que este se enardeciera aún más y buscara algo más que un simple un simple beso.

Luego de unos minutos de su prolongado y fogoso beso el joven se separó un poco de la rubia para admirar por unos escasos segundos sus angelicales facciones y sus mejillas intensamente ruborizadas, para que luego atacara con premura y ansiedad el cuello de esta, besándolo con pasión, al momento en que la mano que estaba sobre su pierna subía rápidamente hacia los senos de esta para tocarlos y apretujarlos con deseo y cierta brutalidad, arrancado débiles suspiros de la boca de su hermana, que lentamente comenzaba a desprender la parte superior de la camisa de este, dejando ver así el nacimiento de su escupido torso.

Sus cuerpos empezaban a arder, el frio del ambiente se había vuelto un intenso calor que los sofocaba, el deseo los invadían y el poco control que les quedaba comenzaba a desaparecer, ya que le era difícil para ellos no demostrar el amor mutuo que se sentían por el otro, el anhelo de tenerse recíprocamente, la falta de ese cariño fraternal que tanto necesitaba; parecía que las consecuencias de su indebido y lujurioso acto serian inevitables, pero cuando estaban a punto de dejarse llevar completamente por la pasión la joven mujer puso sus manos sobre los hombros del rubio para tomarlo con firmeza y alejarlo de su cuerpo, al momento de decirle:

-No podemos continuar Finn, sería peligroso para nosotros y alguien sospecharía…además esto será como un castigo, para que recuerdes que solamente eres mío y de nadie más, tal y como tú me dijiste antes hermano…yo soy tuya tu eres mío– le decía de forma tranquila y posesiva, en el instante en que acercaba su mano hasta la mejilla de este para acariciarla con afecto y dedicarle una tierna sonrisa.

-Y siempre lo seré Fionna, te pertenezco como tú a mí, eres la única que vela por mí, que me protege…que no quiere lastimarme – dijo el de orbes zafiro con seguridad y dulzura, manteniendo su mirada fija en la chica mientras acariciaba suavemente sus cabellos para luego continuar diciendo – solo espero que la próxima vez me dejes amarte como tanto deseo.

-Claro que lo hare Finn, créeme que yo también quiero lo mismo…solo recuerda que yo solamente quiero que estés bien, quiero cuidarte y protegerte de cualquiera que intente herirte, como tú también haces – afirmaba esta con voz suave y convincente, para luego despedirse del joven diciendo- te amo hermano, espero verte la otra semana – le dijo con un dejo de melancolía, al momento en que se acercaba nuevamente para besar fugazmente los labios de este y decir – nos vemos luego, cuídate.

-Hasta pronto hermana…también te amo – pronuncio esas palabras con cierta amargura, para que luego la rubia se bajara del vehículo para caminar la poca distancia que le quedaba hasta su casa.

En menos de diez minutos la chica se encontraba en la puerta de su hogar, notando el automóvil de alta gama estacionado en el garaje de la propiedad y las luces encendidas que se veían desde la ventana de la casa, dándole a entender que su "querido prometido" había llegado antes de lo esperado; tomo una gran bocanada de aire, al momento en que ponía su mano sobre el frio picaporte de la puerta de entrada para luego abrirlo lentamente y adentrarse en la vivienda.

Ya estando adentro de la casa la joven camino unos metros por el pequeño pasillo que formaba parte del vestíbulo, para detenerse en un pequeño espejo que había casi al final del corredor y mirarse sobre el cristal unos segundos, asegurándose así de que su ropa estuviera perfectamente acomodada y que no quedara rastro alguno de las "sutiles" caricias de su hermano, en el instante en que escuchaba una voz muy conocida por ella, que en gran parte detestaba:

-¿Fionna eres tú? – le preguntaba el dueño de esa voz masculina, entretanto la mujer solo fruncía el ceño y cerraba los ojos un momento para luego contestar.

-Si Gumball soy yo, disculpa la tardanza es que tuve que organizar unos archivos de la cuenta Westbrook y perdí la noción de tiempo – decía la rubia mientras se acercaba hacia el salón principal de la casa, en donde se encontraba su actual pareja.

-No te preocupes, además llegue hace poco…me alegra verte Fionna, te extrañe hoy – le dijo el hombre que estaba parado en el umbral de la cocina, de cabellera rosada, orbes amatistas y tez blanca, vestido con un elegante traje color crema, que combinaba con su camisa blanca y sus zapatos marrones, para que luego se acercara hasta donde estaba ella y tomara delicadamente sus manos y dijera – estuve muy ocupado hoy y no pude ni siquiera compartir el almuerzo contigo, lo siento pero prometo compensártelo de alguna forma, además vi que hasta tuviste tiempo de volver mucho antes y dejar lista la cena eso fue muy considerado de tu parte – hablo con afecto y sinceridad, al momento en que se acercaba al rostro de la chica para darle un tierno beso en los labios para luego tocar delicadamente su rostro y volver a decirle – realmente eres como un angel, no sé qué haría sin ti.

-Bueno solo me gusta ser amable contigo Gumball, después de todo eres mi prometido y te quiero –respondió la joven de forma tranquila y amable, fijando su mirada en este.

-Yo también te quiero Fionna…te amo – le dijo con dulzura para luego darle un tierno beso en la mejilla.

La muchacha solo se limitó a observarlo por unos segundos para después decirle:

-Y yo a ti Gumball…te amo – le respondió con una voz suave y serena, mientras que en sus labios se formaba una cínica y fría sonrisa dedicada hacia el peli rosa.

Luego de ello la rubia se alejó un poco del hombre para caminar hacia la cocina y decirle:

-¿Porque no cenamos ya?, apuesto que la comida te encantara – sugirió esta con amabilidad y alegría.

-Si claro, me parece una idea excelente – le contesto el joven para luego seguirla hasta la cocina.

La cena trascurrió con normalidad, entre el acogedor silencio del comedor y algunos que otros comentarios por parte de los presentes, que disfrutaron con gran tranquilidad los deliciosos platillos que tenían a disposición.

Había pasado un poco más de una hora de la cena, las luces de la vistosa y lujosa casa aún se encontraba encendida, el ambiente dentro de esta era sumamente pacífico y silencioso como la gélida noche en la que estaba sumida la ciudad, ideal para relajarse y poner los pensamientos en orden.

Dentro de espacioso e inmaculado tocador, de colores claros y azulejos blancos, se encontraba la joven rubia, sumergida en la confortable tina a medio llenar con agua calientey aromatizada con sales de baño de una sutil fragancia jazmín, que se encontraba recostada sobre el lado derecho de la bañera, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared celeste y uno de sus brazos a medio salir, tocando levemente el piso frio de la habitación. Observaba en silencio y con desinterés todo o que la rodeaba, viendo las paredes claras del cuarto y el vidrio ligeramente empañado del baño, a causa del vapor que el agua caliente generaba; parecía estar absorta de la realidad, en su rostros se mostrara una actitud pensante y reflexiva debido a aquellas infortunadas palabras de su hermano que resonaban en la cabeza de la chica, haciendo que de vez en cuando frunciera levemente el ceño y que en su mirada se reflejara cierta molestia.

Trataba de relajarse, de alejar las dudas y preocupación que la embargaban, para así poder disfrutar del confortable baño, dejando que el agua calmara sus nervios y limpiaran las impurezas de su cuerpo, humectando su blanquecina y tersa piel, por la cual se deslizaban lentamente gotas de aquel líquido incoloro y cálido por cada rincón de su esbelta figura y sus dorados y húmedos cabellos; pero su intranquilidad era tal que no podía dejar de pensar en el significado de aquellas palabras y los recuerdos que traía consigo un momento del pasado de ella y su querido hermano…signado por la muerte y un amor tan desmedido como esos intensos y "considerados" intentos de protegerse…que rozaban con la locura.

_Flashback_

_La luz del atardecer se colaba por la ventila del cuarto de baño, cubriendo con aquella luz tenue de distintas tonalidades naranjas la blanca habitación, que se encontraba inmersa en el más calmo y profundo de los silencios, pudiéndose escuchar apenas el incesante goteo de la canilla de agua del lavabo y los suaves movimientos del agua que ejecutaban aquella pareja de jóvenes dentro de la mediana tina de acero blanco._

_El agua tibia llenaba casi por completo la bañera del tocador, el leve vapor que esta emanaba empañaba un poco el vidrio del tocador y extraño olor, mezclado con las fragancias aromáticas del baño, estaba impregnado en el aire de esa acogedora y silenciosa habitación._

_Dentro de la cómoda tina se encontraba un hombre joven de cabellos dorados y orbes azules, de tez blanca y con una expresión pensativa impresas en su varoniles facciones, y una mirada perdida en sus ojos color zafiro, mientras sus brazos rodeaban y se aferraban con fuerza y cierto temor a la delicada y frágil figura de una muchacha, de rasgos muy similares a los de él, con el mismo color de ojos cabello y piel que este, que descansaba sobre el pecho del chico, manteniendo un semblante tranquilo y una sonrisa pacífica y confortante en su rostro. Las manos grandes del rubio cubrían el cuello y el nacimiento del pecho de la mujer , sintiendo su húmeda y cálida piel bajo sus dedos, haciendo que se sobresaltara levemente a causa de la grata y reconfortante sensación que le brindaba, al momento que bajaba un poco su cabeza para apoyar su mentón sobre el hombro derecho de la joven, sin apartar la mirada de la pared que tenía en frente; por su parte la chica a gusto en los brazos del hombre, jugaba con el agua de la bañera, haciendo algunos movimientos circulares con sus manos, enjuagándolas y limpiándolas en el proceso del espeso liquido carmín oscuro que manchaban su nieva piel, tiñendo así el agua de un tenue rojizo, para que luego de unos minutos dirigiera sus finas manos hacia una de las palmas del muchacho para tocarla suavemente y tomarla con delicadeza para luego decirle:_

_-Eres alguien admirable hermano, tienes todo lo que verdadero hombre debe poseer, valentía, generosidad, bondad, ternura y nobleza…pero aun así no saben apreciarte, te lastiman descaradamente y yo sufro mucho cuando te veo sufrir, cuando alguien que no te merece hace lo que quiere contigo…solo son unas inmundas ratas, ellos no te merecen, nadie pueden solo yo…tal y como solamente tu mereces todo de mi – le decía la joven rubia de forma serena y algo molesta, notándose un brillo perturbador en sus orbes azulados, mientras acariciaba tiernamente la mano del chico, rozando sutilmente la reciente herida que tenía sobre su palma._

_El hombre, por su parte, se quedó callado durante unos segundos, al momento en que se aferraba aún más al cuerpo de la mujer, como su buscara un poco de resguardo y contención en el cuerpo y la calidez de esta, bajando uno de sus brazos para posicionarse sobre el plano vientre de la chica y luego, con voz calmada, decirle:_

_-Es verdad Fionna, nadie realmente me aprecia como tu…solo contigo puedo sentirme en paz hermana, contigo no temo a que alguien me lastime y puedo sentir el amor que nadie me dio…tú me protegiste, ¿verdad?, tal y como yo lo hice…aunque nunca pensé que harías lo mismo – respondió este de manera apacible, sintiéndose algo confundido por lo que había pasado pero alegre de estar al lado de su hermana, demostrándolo con un dulce beso sobre el hombro y parte del cuello de esta._

_-Claro que si Finn, yo solamente quiera cuidarte de esa sucia zorra…haría lo que fuera por ti, con tal de protegerte y de que estés bien…no importa cuanto tenga que ensuciarme para ello, tú lo vales hermano, vales cada gota de sangre derramada - decía la muchacha de forma segura y firme, mientras limpiaba la mano lastimada del joven, remojándola sobre el agua tibia de la tina, y disfrutaba de las afectivas atenciones y posesivos abrazos de su hermano._

_-Pero no vale tus lagrimas o tu tristeza, por mi culpa he dejado que te lastimaran, deberías odiarme por lo que te hice…no cumplí con nuestra promesa y hecho de solo recordarlo me hacen querer volver a matar a esa maldita – hablaba con rencor y tristeza, en el instante en que su mano libre subía hasta el rostro de la muchacha para tocar levemente la pequeña herida sangrante que tenía sobre su mejilla, haciendo que se sintiera sumamente culpable – tengo miedo hermana, no quiero perderte por esto ni que nadie vuelva a intentar separarnos._

_Escucho la voz angustiada y llena de remordimiento del rubio, preocupando a la chica, que delicadamente se deshizo del agarre de este para darse la vuelta y quedar frente al hombre, fijando su mirada en sus sombría mirada, y decirle:_

_-No podría odiarte Finn, te amo demasiado como para odiarte...y créeme que ahora entiendo la tristeza e impotencia que sentiste cuando ese estúpido me hizo tanto daño, cuando me alejo de ti…ahora comprendo porque lo hiciste y también el gusto que sentías al matarlo – replico con sinceridad y comprensión, pudiéndose notar el sadismo y la frialdad en sus palabras, al momento en que esbozaba una dulce sonrisa y se acercaba al rostro del muchacho, rodeando sus brazos sobre el cuello de este y afirmando sus firmes pechos sobre el torso mojado del mismo, para volver a decirle – no tengas miedo Finn, nunca me perderás…y nadie volverá a interponerse entre nosotros sin pagar las consecuencias – dijo mesurada para que luego chocaran tiernamente sus frentes y esta besara cariñosamente los labios de su hermano._

_Luego de aquella amorosa y efusiva acción, el joven se separó un poco del rostro de la muchacha para mirarla intensamente y decirle:_

_-Eso no volverá a suceder, porque a quien intente separarme de ti le aguardara algo peor que la muerte…aunque debo admitir que me gusto ver como la apuñalabas, me recordó a lo que le hice a esa miserable escoria, pero me sorprendiste con arrancarle el corazón eso es algo que no esperaba de ti hermana…pero fue la parte que más me gusto – afirmo este con seguridad y un cruel disfrute, para que luego desviara por unos momentos la mirada hacia su costado izquierdo, fijándola en la figura de una joven y hermosa mujer de cabellos cobrizos, que yacía tumbada sobre el suelo del tocador y un gran charco de su propia sangre, que escurría lentamente de las múltiples y profundas puñaladas que tenía en todo su cuerpo, en especial en el pecho, por la grotesca y brutal herida que tenía en el pecho de donde le habían arrancado salvajemente su corazón, manchando el piso de la habitación y las rotosas ropas que esta llevaba, pero pudiéndose aprecia esa difusa tonalidad rojiza sobre parte de la tina y el lavabo blanco del baño, en el cual, dentro del recipiente, había una cuchilla de considerable grosor cubierta del mismo liquido carmesí_

_Estuvo contemplando la sangrienta y brutal escena por unos segundos hasta que volverá la mirada hacia la rubia y le dijera:_

_-¿Dime pondremos el cuerpo en el mismo lugar que la otra vez? …solo espero que nadie note la ausencia de esa asquerosa perra – le preguntaba de forma tranquila y algo preocupado por ocultar perfectamente el hecho, mientras posaba firmemente sus manos sobre las caderas de esta, atrayéndola más hacia él._

_-No te preocupes por eso, ira al mismo lugar en el que las ratas deben estar…además a nadie le importara que esa puta este muerta…ella no merecía tener un corazón, ya que era una zorra desalmada – respondió con frialdad e indiferencia, al momento besara nuevamente al hombre, esta vez de manera más apasionada y erótica, para que luego le dijera – te amo hermano, eres muy especial para mí, tanto que nadie más puede tenerte, solo yo…eres mío._

_-Siempre lo seré Fionna, no te compartiré con nadie, eres mía ¿entiendes?, mía…y eliminare a cualquiera que trate de lastimarte o ponerte un dedo encima – afirmo de forma segura y posesiva, en el instante en que sus manos se deslizaban hacia las nalgas de la chica para tomarla con fuerza, haciendo que sus sexos rozaran levemente y que un sórdido gemido escapara re sus labios._

_-Yo también te cuidare Finn, me asegurare que nada vuelva a pasarte – decía con seriedad y certeza, en el momento en que posaba su mano sobre el pómulo levemente magullado del muchacho, para acarearlo suavemente y decirle – Entonces hazme tuya, ámame como solamente tú puedes hacerlo …quiere que me muestres todo tu amor – le ordeno de manera seductora y deseosa, dedicándole una lujuriosa mirada, para que después los jóvenes hermanos se fundiera en un apasionado beso en medio de aquella silenciosa habitación, en la que luego se vería reemplazado por los excitantes y placenteros gemidos que resonarían por todo el lugar…profesando su amor incestuoso y posesivo a los ojos opacos y la fría mirada del cadáver de la infortunada peli roja._

_Fin del flashback_

Lentamente su mente volvía a la realidad de su presente, manteniendo aun el semblante pensativo y vacilante sobre su rostro, al momento en que decía inconscientemente:

-No creas que ya no te amo Finn, no te dejes engañar por esas basuras…pronto todo esto terminara te lo prometo – murmuro con seriedad y firmeza, para que luego de unos segundos saliera de la bañera y tomara la toalla que colgaba de uno de los toalleros para así secarse rápidamente, vestirse con una muda de ropa limpia y dirigirse hacia la puerta del cuarto, cerrando los ojos por unos segundos, relajando así sus facciones, y disponerse así a salir del tocador con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro.

En pocos segundos llego a la habitación que compartía con el peli rosa, encontrándolo sentado sobre la espaciosa cama leyendo tranquilamente un libro, hasta percatarse de la presencia de la chica y decirle:

-Vaya que bueno que ya estés aquí, te estuve esperando para darte el beso de buenas noches…y quizás algo más – le decía de manera tranquila y sugerente, fijando su mirada en la rubia, viendo cómo se acercaba hacia el lecho.

-Eso es muy considerado de tu parte Gumball y créeme a mí también me gustaría algo más que un beso, pero he tenido un día demasiado agotador y quiero descansar un poco…prometo compensártelo luego ¿sí? – se excusó esta con un tierno y cansado tono de voz, al momento en que se recostaba sobre la cama y se acercaba al rostro del hombre para darle un afectuoso beso en los labios y acarear suavemente la mejilla izquierda de este para volver a decirle – que tengas dulces sueños Gumball…te amo – le dijo con una "alegre" y amable sonrisa, para que luego se acomodara sobre el colchón y se tapara con las sabanas, quedando de espaldas al peli rosa.

-También te amo Fionna, que descanses -le dijo en voz baja, besando delicadamente sus cabellos, para que después apagara la luz del velador que estaba sobre la mesita de noche y recostarse definitivamente, pero en ese instante ,cuando estuvo a punto de apagar la lámpara, noto una marca extraña sobre el cuello de la rubia, una marca que se asemejaba mucho a un beso o una mordida…algo que dejo desconcertado y confundido al hombre, que paso gran parte de la noche con aquella duda que carcomía su cabeza y un mal presentimiento que preocupaba al joven.

El tiempo había pasado rápidamente, cuatro días habían transcurrido desde la última vez en que los hermanos Murtons se habían encontrado, cuatro días en los que solamente pensaban en el otro, sintiéndose embargados por la nostalgia y por aquel amargo e intenso sentimiento que los dominaba, experimentando tal ansiedad que al momento de volver a verse, detonaría en un impetuoso anhelo de amor y lujuria…un deseo que desenmascara la gran mentira que llevaban a cabo y que le daría un motivo más para terminar con esa farsa de una vez por todas.

Era un martes por la tarde en aquella bulliciosa y peculiar ciudad, el cielo se encontraba algo nublado pero aún se podía apreciar las leves tonalidades naranjas del atardecer que lentamente se avecinaba de aquel día frio y ventoso, típico del crudo pero acogedor invierno.

Dentro de un imponente y moderno edificio, en uno espaciosos y prestigiosos despacho de aquella gran empresa, se encontraba sentada sobre cómoda silla de oficina negra con la vista puesta sobre el gran ventanal que tenía la habitación, proporcionándole una hermosa y panorámica vista de toda la metrópolis; sus orbes azules estaban fijos en un punto cualquiera del paisaje, tenía una expresión serena y pensativa en su rostro, como si estuviera absorta de la realidad y ensimismada en sus pensamientos, que tenían como protagonista principal a su querido hermano, provocando que una tierna sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios y las ansias por verlo otra vez fueran intensas.

Una gran mezcla de sentimientos y sensaciones la invadían, desde tristeza y nostalgia, pasando por nerviosismo e incertidumbre, hasta alegría y frustración, todo por una sola razón, su amor incondicional a ese hombre que llevaba la misma sangre de ella y la situación actual que afectaba a ambos, ya que la mentira que aun intentaban sostener se estaba volviendo más difícil de sobrellevar, al punto de que en más una ocasión ella misma intento terminar con todo esto, pero si lo hacía, las sospechas y el peligro se cernirían una vez más en sus vidas, lo único que le quedaba hacer era aguantar y esperar a que el giro de los acontecimientos los llevara a su tan ansiado final.

Aquella alegre sonrisa se borró a causa de la intensa amargura que experimentaba por todo esto, por ser una actriz en su propia vida, fingiendo amar a alguien que en realidad detestaba y dejar que otro que no fuera su hermano la tocara libremente, haciéndole sentir nada más que repulsión y odio por tener que rebajarse a ser una "puta" con tal de que esa ingenua y tonta marioneta no sospechara nada…pero todo tenía una recompensa y esta no iba a ser la excepción.

El ambiente estaba tranquilo y en silencio, lo único que escuchaba era su respiración acompasada y los latidos algo agitados de su corazón por el constante recuerdo de su hermano, mientras sentia como la tenue luz del sol se reflejaba sobre su rostro, brindándole un poco de la paz y tranquilidad que necesitaba, haciendo que su expresión seria y su ceño fruncido se relajaran al momento en que posaba su mano sobre su vientre para acariciarlo con ternura, junto a una cálida sonrisa en su rostro y una mirada de alegría y entusiasmo por la noticia que había recibido, la cual aún no estaba muy segura de contárselo a su hermano, ya que no había mucha certeza de que fuera cierto, pero si podía afirmar que ello reforzaría el amor que ambos se profesaban.

Pasaron así varios minutos en que la joven mujer se pasó contemplando el atardecer que de a poco se hacía presente, pintando el firmamento de colores cálidos y tenues, con miles de pensamientos y reflexiones en su mente, sin percatarse de nada a su alrededor, ni siquiera del ruido de la puerta de su oficina abrirse lentamente y los firmes pasos resonando sobre el inmaculado piso blanco, que lentamente fueron acercándose a ella, hasta quedar a unos escasos centímetros de esta y con voz potente y serena decirle:

-Estos atardeceres me recuerdan a cuando vivíamos los dos solos, cuando aún éramos libres y teníamos que aparentar nada…cuando podíamos amarnos sin escondernos o preocuparnos de nada, ¿lo recuerdas, verdad hermana? – le preguntaba el hombre de cabellos dorados y orbes azules, que miraba nostálgico el crepúsculo invernar con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, esperando pacientemente a que la chica le respondiera.

Esta al oír la inconfundible voz del dueño de sus pensamientos y compañero de toda la vida se sobresaltó un poco de la sorpresa y la felicidad que le había causado escucharlo, haciendo que tirara algunos papeles que descansaban sobre su regazo y que rápidamente girara la mirada a este y le dijera:

-Claro que lo recuerdo Finn, es algo que me sería imposible de olvidar, en ese tiempo éramos realmente felices, todo era diferente…nada era una mentira – decía esta con calma y nostalgia, fijando su mirada irradiando de felicidad en el rostro del joven, para luego levantarse de su asiento y tomar una de las manos del rubio y decirle – quizás ya nada sea como antes pero aún estamos juntos y puedo disfrutar de tus sorpresivas e inesperadas visitas…te extrañe mucho hermano, estaba ansiosa por volver a ver – le dijo de manera afectiva y alegre mientras sostenía la mano de este con fuerza, entrelazando sus dedos con cariño y dulzura.

-Bueno te dije la última vez que no esperaría tanto para volver a verte…además me gusta sorprenderte cuando menos te lo esperas pero más lo necesitas – replico con cierta ironía y mesura, al momento en que se acercaba un poco más hacia la muchacha para abrazarla de manera cálida y protectora, sintiendo con esta soltaba su mano y se aferraba con fuerza a su cuerpo, como si buscara resguardo en los brazos del hombre, que algo preocupado e intrigado le pregunto – dime Fionna ¿hay algo que te ha estado molestando últimamente?, porque te noto demasiado callada y angustiada…dime la verdad hermana ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto extrañado mientras hundía su barbilla sobre el hombro izquierdo de su hermana y acariciaba suavemente su larga cabellera dorada.

Hubo un pequeño momento de profundo silencio hasta que la mujer le respondiera diciendo:

-Muchas cosas me preocupan Finn, no es fácil sobrellevar todo esto, estoy cansada de fingir y esconderme…pero más que nada me preocupas tu hermano, tengo miedo de que algo malo pueda pasarte o de que creas que ya no te amo y que te alejes de mi como la última vez…no podría soportar vivir sin ti y tampoco me atrevería a dejar que pasara – respondió esta con angustia e intranquilidad, sintiéndose algo frustrada por ese pensamiento y acurrucándose efusivamente sobre el pecho de este para que continuara diciendo – Lo que me sucede eres tu Finn, no quiero perderte, quiero que me ames…que seas mío como me habías prometido.

-Pero ¿Por qué dices eso Fionna?, yo te amo y nunca haría algo como para lastimarte o alejarte de mí…si es por lo que dije antes perdóname, no fue mi intención preocuparte por eso ni tampoco que pensaras esas clase de locuras, nunca podría traicionarte de esa forma – le decía el rubio seguro y algo confundido por las palabras de su hermana, haciendo que se sintiera algo culpable por ser el causante de su angustia – si te soy sincero, he actuado así porque me enloquece ver que te acuestes con otro hombre que no sea yo…pero a pesar de ello aun pienso que me perteneces porque sé que nunca me traicionarías – dijo esto, aferrándose aún más a la frágil figura de la joven.

-Esa es la parte que más odio de todo esto, yo no quiero perderte hermano, eres lo único que me queda y en quien siempre he confiado…eres el dueño de mi corazón y mi cuerpo…soy tuya y eso es algo que nunca cambiara – afirmo con certeza y sinceridad, al momento en que acercaba sus labios a la mejilla del muchacho para besarla tiernamente, pegando peligrosa y osadamente su cuerpo al de este, dedicándole en ese instante una mirada dulce y lujuriosa, para luego volver a decirle – solo tú me haces verdaderamente feliz Finn, bajo tus brazos me siento cómoda y protegida…eres el único que me ha amado verdaderamente y al que deseo…solo te pido que me correspondas y que me digas que me perteneces.

Al escuchar esas palabras el de orbes azulados dejo de abrazar a la mujer para tomarla con firmeza de la cintura y mirarla a los ojos diciendo:

-Siempre seré tuyo Fionna, solamente tuyo….ambos seremos egoístas pero por una buena razón, eres la única que me provoca tanto que me es imposible no amarte, eres como un angel, tan pura y bella que siento que fui afortunado en compartir vida contigo, en tener la misma sangre - hablaba con deseo y ansiedad, mientras se acercaba al rostro de la rubia, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de la boca de esta, llegando a rozar sus labios sutilmente, para luego decirle – pero te demostrare que todo lo que digo es verdad, no me importa si nos descubren ya no puedo aguantar más, te quiero solo para mi…voy a mostrarte todo mi amor por ti hermana.

Luego de esas palabras sintió como las manos de la chica se colocaban sobre su cuello, rodeándolo con sus brazos, para luego decirle:

-Entonces hazlo hermano, ámame, hazme tuya y nunca me dejes…te prometo que esto pronto acabara, cuando nos deshagamos esa estúpida marioneta, todo volverá a ser como antes, seremos felices y nadie nos volverá a separar nunca más – dijo de forma segura y algo siniestra, al momento en que besaba fugazmente los labios del rubio para luego dedicarle una mirada erótica y sumamente provocativa.

-No permitiré que nadie vuelva a alejarme de ti Fionna…te amo y serás mía, ahora y siempre – pronuncio esas palabras confiado y ansioso para que luego sellara los labios de su hermana con apasionado y anhelado beso.

Sus bocas arremetían sin descanso al otro, probándose con fiereza y deseo, saboreando sus labios hasta el hartazgo, como si fuera la primera vez que se besaban con tan pasión y frenesí que buscaran degustar en sabor de su propia sangre, del pecado y el placer que sentían al entregarse a esa amor prohibido, a esa obsesión despiadada e intensa que cruzaba los límites del morbo y la locura por ese lujurioso y oscuro anhelo; sus manos vagaban presurosas y vehemente por el atractivo cuerpo de la joven, surcando las seductoras curvas de esta y sintiendo la calidez que su piel emanaba a través de sus ropas, acariciando fervientemente sus muslos y nalgas, apretujándolas sin piedad, atrayéndola aún más hacia el de manera posesiva y dominante, arrancando leves y gozosos suspiros de la mujer, que lentamente empezaba a retorcerse de placer, mientras sentía la lengua de su hermano introducirse en su cavidad para degustar más de ella y permitiendo que esta hiciera lo mismo para con él, saciando un poco su lasciva sed con aquel adictivo y afrodisiaco sabor.

Lentamente el ambiente comenzó a calentarse, la pasión y la lujuria se respiraban en el aire mientras estos incestuosos amantes continuaban besándose fogosamente y las caricias aumentaban cada vez más, haciendo que la ropa comenzara a estorbarles y que su juicio se perdiera por el intenso placer y disfrute que experimentaban; las finas y escurridizas manos de la rubia se paseaban por la ancha espalda del hombre, subiendo y bajando sin descanso, para que luego volvieran a enredarse en su melena dorada, hundiendo sus dedos en los cabellos de este y una de ellas bajara lentamente por el costado derecho de su rostro hasta llegar al nacimiento de su pecho y con destreza comenzara a desprender los botones de la camisa bordo que llevaba, dejado ver de a poco la blanquecina y cálida piel de su hermano, que al sentir el suave tacto de esta sobre su pecho se separó lentamente de su boca para mirarla intensamente a los ojos y decirle:

-M-Me haces enloquecer cuando siento que me tocas hermana, provocas que te desee más y más…que no pueda evitar enviciarme más con tu amor y con tu cuerpo – le decía con sensualidad y erotismo, en el instante en que introducía su mano por debajo de la blusa morada de la muchacha, para subir lentamente hasta sus turgentes pechos para tomar uno de estos y comenzar a masajearlos con cierta fiereza y brutalidad, provocando que la mujer dejara escapar un sonoro gemido que rápidamente fue acallado por los labios de este.

-Entonces corrompámonos juntos hermano, dame tu amor…y muéstrame tu fidelidad hacia mí, quiero embriagarme en el placer de tus caricias – dijo esta de forma deseosa e impaciente, para que luego volvieran a besarse pero con tal brusquedad y rudeza que hicieron que se movieran de su lugar, retrocediendo unos pasos hasta chocar con el escritorio de la oficina de la joven y que el rubio, en rápida movimiento, la tomara con fuerza de las nalgas para subirla sobre el mueble y continuar con impetuosa acción.

Sus labios bajaron lentamente hacia el cuello de la chica para besarlo con premura y pasión, marcando la tersa piel de esta con sus salvajes medidas y percibiendo la sutil y hechizante fragancia que su cuerpo sudoroso emanaba, combinando la intensidad del deseo con la delicadeza del aroma a jazmín, haciendo que se perdiera en un mar de éxtasis y goce, mientras sus manos comenzaban a deshacerse presurosamente de la prenda superior de esta, al punto de casi llegar a destrozar su ropa para tener a su disposición la esbelta figura de su adorada hermana, que suspiraba complacida ante las ardientes caricias del joven mientras continuaba desabotonando con sus manos algo temblorosas los botones de la camisa de este, hasta dejar al descubierto su torso esculpido y su piel nívea y suave. Ansiosa poso sus manos sobre el pecho del muchacho para acariciarlo con movimientos lentos y seductores, delineando con la yema de sus dedos cada uno de sus músculos, para que luego se degustara del sabor de su piel lamiéndola y besándola, bajo esa fina capa de sudor por la que sus labios se resbalaban, bajando hasta su abdomen y subiendo hasta su cuello para morder el lóbulo derecho de su oreja y robarle un ronco y placentero gemido a su hermano, haciendo que deseara más de él; una victoriosa y traviesa sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la mujer, que lentamente bajo una de sus manos hacia la abultada entrepierna del hombre para rozarla atrevidamente con sus dedos y sus caderas, provocando que volviera a suspirar complacido y que esta se atreviera a bajar el cierre de su pantalón para inmiscuirse dentro de él, pero un firme agarre detuvo su lujurioso intento, al momento en que escuchaba la voz de su hermano decirle:

-D-Deja que te complazca Fionna, déjame saborear tu cuerpo – le dijo con voz entrecortada y ansiosa para que luego, sin soltarla de la muñeca, volviera a besar sus labios, tumbándola lentamente sobre el escritorio, al momento en que comenzaba a deshacerse del sostén negro de esta, para así permitirle apreciar la bella imagen de su hermana semidesnuda debajo de él, con su rostro notoriamente sonrojado, dándole una apariencia inocente como encantadora.

Sin pensarlo demasiado se abalanzo deseoso sobre el cuerpo dela rubia para besar parte de su cuello y hombros, bajar lentamente por su clavícula, hasta llegar a sus firmes senos y comenzar a apretujarlos lascivamente y sin piedad, provocando gratos gemidos por parte de la muchacha que se retorcía de placer al sentir la boca de su apasionado amante sobre uno de sus pezones, mordiéndolos salvajemente y lamiéndolos con desenfreno, y que jalara con cierta rudeza los dorados cabellos de este por las potentes sensaciones que la embargaban, mientras las manos del hombre palpaban cada milímetro de su piel, marcándola con fervientes caricias y mordidas. Luego de unos minutos de complacerse con los suaves pechos de la joven comenzó a bajar lentamente por su vientre, besándolo y lamiéndolo sensualmente en el proceso, en el momento en que sus manos se dirigían hacia sus torneadas piernas para subir torpemente la falda negra de esta, rozando sutilmente la seda de sus medias largas oscuras las cuales le llegaban a la mitad del muslo, para así llegar hasta las bragas, del mismo color que su prenda íntima superior, y con sus dedos tocar atrevidamente el húmedo sexo de esta por sobre la tela de la prenda, haciendo presión sobre los puntos sensibles de chica, que gimió excitada y gozosa, arqueando levemente su espalda ante los tiernos besos y la atrevida acción de su hermano.

Lujuriosamente y con delicadeza introdujo dos de sus dedos en la intimidad de esta para moverse brutal e impetuosamente dentro de ella, deleitándose así con la placentera y provocadora melodía de sus complacientes gemidos, hasta ser silenciados por los fogosos besos de este, mientras sus dedos continuaban jugando con el clítoris de la mujer, apretándolo y pellizcándolo repetidas veces hasta que la joven llegara al orgasmo, impregnando su dulce néctar en la mano del rubio, que sonreía gustoso al escuchar los fuertes y recurrentes jadeos de esta; saco sus dedos lentamente del interior de la muchacha para luego llevarlos hasta su boca probar un poco los jugos de esta, relamiendo sus labios en el proceso, y acercarse nuevamente hasta el rostro chica para besarla efusivamente y decir:

-Eres única hermana, no puedo cansar de probarte…tan dulce y pura a la vez – le decía este erotismo y seducción, al momento en que sentía fina mano de su hermana sobre su virilidad, bajando lentamente sus boxers, para luego tomar su encendida virilidad y realizar unos provocativos y excitantes movimientos, haciendo que este dejara escapar un sonoro gemido, complaciendo a la rubia para que después este la tomo nuevamente de la muñeca y con ansiedad le dijera – n-no puedo aguantar más Fionna, quiero que seas mía…quiero sentir que me amas – dijo el hombre, dedicándole una mirada ardiente e intensa, en el instante en que su boca era apresada por los labios de la joven, provocando que sus sexos se rozaran peligrosamente, frotando la punta de su pene contra la humedad de la mujer, que exaltada le decía.

-Entonces tómame, quiero que me hagas el amor apasionadamente…y que me demuestres lo mucho que me amas – termino de hablar para que nuevamente volvieran a fundirse en un fogoso beso, al momento en que el muchacho se acomodaba en la entrada de la mujer, que rodeaba sus piernas en las caderas de este y se aferraba con fuerza a su cuello, para que luego de unos segundos sintiera como el miembro erecto de su hermano la penetraba lentamente.

Las embestidas comenzaron siendo lentas y pausadas, tanto que parecía una placentera tortura la que llevaban a cabo, dejando que la lujuria terminara por consumirlos y la corrupción por embriagarlos, sin importarles nada más que ellos y el amor que tan lascivamente se profesaban. De a poco los eróticos suspiros empezaron a inundar toda la habitación y el ambiente a volverse cada vez más acalorado e intenso, mientras ambos seres disfrutaban de aquella adictiva sensación que hacia estremecer sus almas y encender sus cuerpos, de tal forma que pareciera estar siendo consumidos por la llamas del pecado y la lujuria. Una ligera capa de sudor comenzaron a cubrir sus pieles y un atrayente y peligroso aroma de sexo y lasciva a enardecerlos aún más, mientras que el muchacho apoyaba sus manos sobre el escritorio de madera oscura, manteniendo su profunda mirada fija en la chica, contemplando su delicado rostro completamente sonrojado y sus ojos que irradiaban un fulgor sensual y potente; entretanto la joven rubia jalaba un poco de los cabellos del hombre ante las descargas de placer que su cuerpo recibía, deseando impetuosamente más esa viciosa sensación y comenzara a arañar con fuerza la espalda de su hermano, hasta el punto de provocarles pequeñas heridas que obtendría los resultados esperados.

Luego de varios minutos de acompasados movimientos las estocadas se volvieron más frenéticas y salvajes, haciendo que los gemidos se transformaran en gritos placenteros y excitantes, y que sus bocas se buscaran desesperadamente para silenciar esa lujuriosa melodía que hacia estallar sus almas de locura y pasión. Con el paso del tiempo las embestidas y los movimientos de su erótica danza se hacían cada vez más fervorosas y enardecidas, mientras ambos amantes experimentaba un gran disfrute con la irrefrenable fricción de sus cuerpos, resbalando de sudor y una pecaminosa lasciva que los provocaba aún más; se sentían arder por dentro, con sus corazones latiendo desbocadamente, sus respiraciones agitándose cada vez más, sus rostros enrojeciendo intensamente, sus miradas chocando violentamente y sus cuerpos temblando sutilmente ante las agresivas sensaciones que los golpeaban sin piedad, inmersos en un estado de excitación y locura que hasta el más mínimo toque o la más sutil caricia los haría enloquecer irreflexivamente.

Sintieron que el momento del orgasmo se acercaba, no solamente por el incesante placer que sus cuerpos ardientes recibían sino también por la intensa sensación que el joven experimentaba al sentir las paredes internas de la chica contraerse con tal fuerza que lo aprisionaban brutalmente en aquella estrecha y húmeda cavidad que lo hacían enloqueces y buscara llegar hasta el rincón más apartado de la intimidad de la muchacha, con vehementes y fieras estocadas; por su parte la mujer sentía como el vigoroso sexo del rubio la golpeaba sin piedad, penetrando más profundamente dentro de ella y sintiendo como el miembro de este palpitaba y se expandía con fuerza en su interior, dándole a entender que el gran final se acercaba.

Los minutos pasaron entre salvajes movimientos e impetuosas embestidas, para que así el clímax se hiciera presente en ambos amantes, en el momento en que el joven dejaba escapar un ronco y gutural gemido para luego vaciar su esencia en el interior de la muchacha, que sentido como una intensa ola de placer la poseían y un ardiente calor la invadiera desde su intimidad hasta su vientre, para que luego de unos segundos impregnara el sexo y las caderas de su amante con su cálida miel, arrancándole nítidos y gozosos suspiros que lentamente fueron debilitándose hasta escucharse solamente las respiraciones agitadas de aquellos dos hermanos que habían profesado su incestuoso y vicioso amor.

Permaneciendo aun dentro de la mujer, el de muchacho de orbes zafiro levanto un poco a la chica haciendo que se aferrara firmemente a su cuello mientras este la tomaba de las nalgas para luego retroceder unos pasos y sentarse sobre la cómoda silla oscura del despacho y con gran desesperación y lujuria le dijera:

-Q-Quiero más de ti hermana, por favor déjame amarte de nuevo…te deseo demasiado, quiero que nos corrompamos juntos de nuevo – le decía mirándola directamente a los ojos, transmitiéndole sus bestiales deseos y ansiedad por tenerla de vuelta, provocando que esta solamente contestara con un apasionado beso y escasamente le dijera.

-T-Tómame todo lo que quieras Finn, soy tuya y tu mío…lléname de tu amor y embriágame con el placer del pecado – termino de hablar para que luego se unieran en un feroz y apasionado beso, iniciando nuevamente con su prohibida y libidinosa danza…sin saber que alguien desde las sombras los observaba con odio y rencor.

**Hola una vez mas, bueno en esta ocasión traigo un "one-shot" Finn x Fionna, que estará separados en dos partes, viniendo a ser esta una continuación de la anterior historia sobre la misma pareja, espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios al respecto. Si mas me despido hasta otra ocasión, nos vemos.**


	2. Chapter 2

Detrás de la puerta de la oficina de la rubia que había quedado entreabierta, estaba el joven peli rosa, que sin quererlo y por casualidad al pasar el pasillo en donde se encontraba el despacho de su novia, observo con asombro e incredulidad la descarada e impúdica demostración de "cariño" de quien era su prometida y el hermano de esta, dejándolo completamente pasmado por lo que había presenciado pero sintiéndose sumamente humillado y furioso por aquella imagen que confirmaba sus más grandes sospechas hacia esa pareja de hermanos, provocando que la ira y una insaciable sed de venganza lo invadiera.

Sin poder soportar un segundo más presenciando esa grotesca y asquerosa escena se retiró rápidamente hacia su oficina, completamente colérico y sin salir completamente de su asombro, para intentar serenarse un acomodar un poco sus ideas antes de dejarse llevar por la furia que internamente lo dominaba; al llegar a su despacho, se encerró en la habitación, asegurándose así que nadie lo molestara, para luego sentarse en la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio y apoyar sus codos sobre el mueble para bajar la cabeza y respirar hondamente mientras tenía los ojos cerrados y pasaba sus manos por sus cabellos rosados, jalándolos levemente a causa de lo alterado y conmocionado que se encontraba. Trataba con todas sus fuerzas calmarse y enfriara sus emociones pero por más que lo intentara siempre la imagen de la rubia tocado y besando al bastardo de su hermano volvían a su mente, al igual que los constantes y sonoros gemidos que escuchaba repetidamente en su cabeza, como si lo torturaban despiadadamente una y otra vez, al punto de hacerle perder el control y dejarse dominar por la ira y la rabia que sentía. Aun con la cabeza agacha abrió sus vidriosos ojos magentas, empañados de lágrimas de amargura y odio que luchaban por escapar de sus parpados, para fijarlas en un punto cualquiera del escritorio, luchando arduamente por no perder la calma, mientras apretaba con fuerza su mandíbula y su respiración se hacía irregular y agitada, sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar sutilmente a causa de su propia intranquilidad y nerviosismo por creer saber a qué se debía las constantes excusas y rechazos por parte de la chica y sobre la tensión que se generaba al estar cerca de ese maldito desgraciado, que lo incomodaba con solo mirarlo con esos ojos gélidos y fulminantes, como pensara matarlo…y tal vez eso es lo que pretendía.

No quería crear más temor y problemas para el en base a una suposición "infundada", basándose solamente en palabras y miradas, ni tampoco quería seguir pensando en esas personas que tanto resentimiento le provocaban, solamente quería tranquilizarse y pensar una forma de desligarse de ese par definitivamente, pero por más que lo intentara los recuerdos de ese horrible desconcertante descubrimiento lo invadías y para mejorar su suerte, al girar rápidamente la mirada hacia sus costados, se tomó con la fotografía de él y su "prometida", sonriendo muy felices y contentos, viendo la sonrisa falsa e hipócrita dibujada en el rostro de la mujer, que provocaron que este, en un acto impulsivo y colérico, aventara con fuerza el cuadro en donde descansaba la foto, haciendo que callera al piso, escuchándose el crujir del vidrio y el marco del portarretratos destruidos.

Un grito lleno de frustración y rabia se oyó en el lugar, proveniente del joven peli rosa, que con odio y molestia dijo:

-¡ESA MALDITA PUTA! , COMO PUDO HACERME ESTO…ACOSTARSE CON ESE BASTARDO HIJO DE PERRA, ¡MALDITA SEA! – vociferaba iracundo y exacerbado, notándose una incontenible furia en su mirada, para que luego se calmara un poco y con voz severa dijera -No permitiré que se vuelva a burlar de mí, pagaran por haberme humillado de esa forma…no me importa como pero los destruiré a ambos, desbaratare su pequeña red de mentiras…los matare antes de que ellos lo intentes y lamentaran haberse metido conmigo – mascullo de forma seria y cruel, reflejándose la firmeza de sus palabras en sus endurecidas facciones y en su mirada sombría y despiadada por la terrible venganza que comenzaba a maquinarse en su cabeza.

Tres días habían pasado desde aquel desafortunado e inesperado descubrimiento que había

impactado y enfurecido al joven hombre de orbes amatistas por la grotesca verdad que accidentalmente se había revelado ante sus ojos, una verdad a la que estaba dispuesto a enfrentar y llegar hasta lo más profundo de la gran farsa en la que había estado inmerso, y desenmascarar las verdaderas caras de ese par de hermanos tanto misteriosos como siniestros, no solo por su fría y engañosa forma de actuar, sino también por el escabroso pasado en que se vieron involucrados, signados por sospechas, dudosas acusaciones, sobornos y muertes…un pasado que el inocentemente había ayudado a liberarlos, por estar cegado a un amor tan banal como vacío, pero al hacerlo estaba arriesgando no solo su vida sino también su cordura…por no saber la perversa verdad que le deparaba.

Era un viernes normal como cualquier otro ultimo día laborar en aquella gran y moderna urbe, en la cual el día se presentaba como uno típicamente invernal con su cielo completamente gris y cubierto, sin que el sol se mostrara a lo largo de la jornada, ni siquiera la tenue luz del astro diurno se vislumbraba por ningún rincón de la ciudad, solo había tenues sombras que adornaban el paisaje algo deprimente pero aun así vivaz de aquel mediodía frio y lúgubre.

Dentro la oficina más lujoso y espaciosa de todo el moderno edificio, perteneciente a una importante compañía financiera, se encontraba sentado sobre su sillón ejecutivo negro el joven peli rosa, dueño y accionista principal de toda la empresa, con su vista fija en unos cuantos archivos que estabas desparramados sobre su escritorio, mostrando una expresión de concentración y seriedad en su rostro pero también notándoselo algo tenso y molesto por los tres tortuosos días que tuvo que soportar estar al lado de despreciable mujer, con el único propósito de esperar a que la información y viejos expedientes que había solicitado a la policía estuvieran en sus manos, además del hecho de intentar de que ni ella ni su hermano sospecharan de él por temor a que intentaran asesinarlo antes de lo esperado; su comportamiento esos días fue muy distante para con la rubia, apenas si le hablaba y cuando lo hacía utilizaba un tono despectivo e indiferente y las pocas veces que la miraba a la cara, para evitar sentir el asco y rabia que le provocaban, lo hacía con suma frialdad y dureza, dejándole bien en claro que no quería que estuviera cerca de él y por suerte para el de orbes magentas esa táctica había funcionado…hasta ahora.

Observaba con detenimiento la nota y testimonios que la policía había recolectado por uno de los dos desapariciones y homicidios por lo que eran sospechados los hermanos Murtons, percatándose de que todas las declaraciones de los vecinos del edificio y la zona eran favorables para esos jóvenes, en donde todos tenían un buen concepto de ellos y negaban creer que ese par de "chicos amigables" pudieran cometer esos actos tan aberrantes, como si pareciera que hubieran encantado a esas personas hasta enceguecerlas con una amable y agradable actitud, pero había una razón para que los efectivos policiales sospecharan de ellos; uno de los informes del grupo investigativo hablaba de una especie de diario, perteneciente a la joven Fionna Murtons, el cual contenía información clave para el caso y que acusaba directamente a ese par, algo que dejo completamente asombrado al hombre, que curioso e intrigado por saber más del tema se dispuso a seguir indagando en esos viejos papeles, pero al cabo de unos minutos escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta…alguien a quien ese momento deseaba evitar:

-¿Gumball estás ahí?, soy yo Fionna, ¿puedo pasar?, quiero hablar un poco contigo – le pregunto desde el otro lado de la puerta, de forma angustiada, la joven mujer que esperaba a que el peli rosa contestara.

Este al oír la suave voz de la rubia, alarmado y presuroso, guardo los archivos que estaban sobre la mesa en su maletín personal, sin importar que estuvieran desorganizados, asegurándose de que nada quedara fuera de lugar para que luego se dirigiera a la entrada de su despacho, sintiéndose sumamente fastidiado por haberlo interrumpido en medio de su investigación, y abrir la puerta de madera oscura, encontrando de frente con los orbes azulados de la chica, que indiferentemente le decía:

-Pasa – dijo de forma seca, haciéndose a un costado para que la muchacha entrara.

Estando ya adentro este le pregunto:

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Fionna?, espero que sea algo importante para hacerme perder el tiempo de esa forma – hablo serio e irritado, al momento en que cerraba la puerta de la habitación y fijaba su vista gélida en ella.

La muchacha, pareciendo algo nerviosa y entristecida le respondió diciendo:

-B-Bueno quería hablar contigo sobre algunas cosas entre nosotros que han estado pasando estos días, y realmente preocupa todo esto pero no quise molestarte antes porque pensé que - decía vacilante y temerosa, desviando de vez en cuando la mirada de los ojos duros del hombre y una actitud tan sumisa que provocaron que esta la interrumpiera diciendo.

-Ve al grano quieres, no me hagas perder el tiempo con tus balbuceos…además el papel de la niña indefensa no te queda bien Fionna – alego con dureza e ironía, en el instante en que caminaba de vuelta hacia su escritorio, dedicándole en el camino una mirada severa y rencorosa, para que luego de unos segundos la joven volviera a decirle en un tono más seguro y molesto.

-Lo que quiero saber es porque eres tan frio e hiriente conmigo, has estado así desde hace tres días, no sé qué diablos te habrá pasado para que de repente actúes así…porque sinceramente esa actitud no te queda nada bien Gumball, tú no eres así – cuestiono esta con gran firmeza y seriedad, notándose en cambio postura en los ojos intimidantes y penetrantes de la mujer.

El peli rosa vio con odio y frustración a la chica, intentando controlarse para no actuar impulsivamente cerrando con fuerza sus puños, para que después de un pequeño momento de silencio le dijera:

-Bueno quizás siempre he sido así Fionna o solamente estoy demasiado ocupado como para preocuparme por cosas insignificantes…cualquiera que sea la razón a ti no te incumbe – le contesto de manera insensible y ruda, mientras acomodaba algunas cosas que estaba sobre su escritorio y tomaba su maletín negro para terminar de asegurarlo correctamente.

-¿Entonces soy algo sin importancia para ti Gumball?, tu prometida es algo insignificante para ti, tu siempre fuiste sincero conmigo, nunca me ocultaste nada y de la nada ahora te comportas como un idiota insolente…realmente me preocupas Gumball, porque siempre creí que eras mejor que esto – rebatió la chica algo dolida y sorprendida por las palabras del hombre, con sus profundos orbes azulados clavados en este, como si tratara de escudriñar en su alma y a la vez lo fulminara lentamente.

-Mi, prometida, ¡mi prometida!, parece que al fin lo recuerdas Fionna porque en mucho tiempo ¡nunca pareció que lo fueras!, es más, estoy seguro de que no te importaba…nunca te intereso nuestro compromiso ni yo, ya es tarde para decir que te preocupas por mí – le reprocho en voz alta, sumamente fastidiado y contrariado, notando la decepción en las delicadas facciones de la muchacha pero también esa mirada que cada vez se tornaba más oscura y siniestra – créeme soy mucho mejor persona de lo que llegaras a ser tú, solo quiero mostrarte lo mucho que me dolía tu despreciable actitud – mascullo exacerbado y molesto, para que luego tomara sus pertenencias y comenzara a caminar hacia la puerta diciendo – si ya terminaste de hablar me iré a ocupar mi tiempo en cosas más importantes.

-Por lo menos merezco saber qué es lo que hice mal y porque me tratas así…este es un problema que a mí también me incumbe Gumball – alejo la rubia con mesura e insistencia, siguiendo al peli rosa en su camino hasta la puerta.

-No tengo tiempo para hablar de eso ahora, tengo muchas cosas que hacer en el día…tal vez lo hablemos en casa, hasta entonces si me disculpas – sentencio severo e irreflexivo a cambiar de postura, al momento en que le dedicaba una última mirada gélida antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta para abrirla y dar los primeros pasos fuera del lugar…pero en ese instante fue detenido por el inesperado agarre de la chica, que irritada le decía.

-¡Espera!, no puedes irte así como así, porque no dejas de ser un cobarde y me dices lo que tienes que decir antes de salir huyendo como – le exigua con dureza y seriedad mientras lo tomaba con fuerza del brazo izquierdo, antes que sus palabras fueran cortadas por la impulsiva reacción del peli rosa, que con brusquedad y rudeza alejo la mano de la joven de él, para luego gritarle desencajado.

-¡NO ME TOQUES!, ALEJATE DE MI…NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS A PONER TUS SUCIAS MANOS ENCIMA MALDITA ZORRA, SI VUELVES A TOCARME JURO QUE TE - vociferaba este con palabras llenas de odio y cólera, percibiéndose la ira y la rabia en sus ojos, hasta que escuchara una voz que lo dejo completamente sorprendido y aumento más su enojo.

-Parece que llegue en buen momento, será mejor que dejes de tratar así a mi hermana Gumball…sabes que no me gustan que le griten de esa forma, además pensaba que eras más hombre que esto – le dijo el joven rubio de forma mesurada y tranquila, que miraba de manera fría y perturbadora al hombre.

El de orbes amatistas solo se limitó a mirar con desprecio y odio al muchacho, sintiendo como si la mirada de este lo abrumaba por dentro como si realmente deseara matarlo tanto como el, para que luego le dijera más calmado e indiferente:

-Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí Finn, me gustaría quedarme charlar más sobre mi "hombría" pero tengo cosas importantes que hacer…si me disculpan – les dijo secamente para que luego continuara con su camino, empujando levemente al de orbes zafiro con el brazo para que se apartara del umbral de la puerta, en una actitud más que desafiante, y alejarse rápidamente del lugar.

Parados aun en la entrada de la oficina, ambos hermanos observaban tranquilos y serios la "huida" del empresario, para que al cabo unos segundos uno de ellos dijera:

-Ya se dio cuenta…tendremos que deshacernos de el más pronto de lo esperado – decreto la mujer con frialdad y calma.

-Si hermana, eso parece – respondió este serenamente, mientras seguía con sus miradas fijas en el pasillo por el que había desaparecido el hombre…notándose la perturbarte oscuridad en sus ojos y la frialdad y sadismo en sus despiadadas sonrisas por el fatídico destino que le aguardaba al peli rosa.

Las horas habían pasado rápidamente, el día lentamente se iba esfumando para convertirse en la noche, un sombrío atardecer se cernía sobre la ciudad mientras el clima frio e invernal dominaba el ambiente del inminente crepúsculo y una noche en la que la maldad y un deseo intenso de venganza serían las protagonistas de aquella sanguinaria y oscura velada.

Eran un poco más de la seis de la tarde, el firmamento comenzaba a oscurecerse lentamente, una fría ventisca se paseaba por los rincones de la silenciosa y solitaria casa del joven peli rosa, que se encontraba encerrado en su despacho personal, revisando cada uno de los archivos y expedientes policiales de la investigación llevada a cabo contra los hermanos Murtons hace cuatro años, notando que de a poco las piezas comenzaban a encajar y que los motivos de las sospechas hacia ellos dos no eran infundadas; se había encontrado restos óseos sin identificar en el piso del sótano del edificio en el que vivían los sospechosos, al igual que pequeñas manchas de sangre sobre las paredes del lugar, en cuanto al departamento que ambos compartían se encontró diminutas gotas de sangre sobre los costados de los azulejos y las esquinas de las paredes del tocador, que al analizarlas determinaron que había dos distintos tipos de sangre en la escena del baño, una perteneciente a Fionna Murtons y otro hasta el momento desconocida, una pista de la que se podría comenzar a sospechar de ellos pero con aun manteniendo las dudas al respecto, ya que al indagar en su rutina y horarios de los días en que se produjeron las desapariciones y posteriores asesinatos todo parecía estar en su lugar, no había ninguna falta al trabajo o salida inesperada, nada que podría aumentar las sospechas hacia ellos…pero un inesperado descubrimiento haría que las dudas sobre esos hermanos comenzara a transformarse en una certeza.

A unos diez kilómetros del domicilio de los jóvenes Murtons, en frondoso bosque, muy poco frecuentado, se reportó el hallazgo del cadáver de un hombre semidesnudo, de aproximadamente veinte años, de características similares a uno de los desaparecidos, que se encontraba en un avanzado estado de descomposición, sentado en el suelo y apoyado sobre un gran árbol, con una vara de acero incrustada en su abdomen, enterrada con tana fuerza brutalidad que el metal había traspasado la madera gruesa del árbol, con el rostro casi desfigurado, repleto de golpes y laceraciones, con la particularidad de que tenía la lengua cortada y en su boca había una rata muerta en el lugar en donde debía estar en órgano cercenado, dándole un toque perverso a la escalofriante escena que se había encontrado; el mismo día en que se produjo el descubrimiento de este joven, identificado como Ethan Ferwell, buscado hace cuatro meses, se logró encontrar a unos metros del lugar el cadáver de la otra desaparecida, una mujer de aproximadamente la misma edad que el anterior, reconocida como Estela Flare completamente desnuda y un estado de putrefacción algo prolongado, que se encontraba tirada en el suelo boca arriba, cerca de un pequeño lago que había en la zona, con múltiples puñaladas en el torso y abdomen, y la singular característica de tener un hueco en el lugar que debía estar su corazón, que se encontraba colgado en una de las ramas de un árbol cercano, siendo reemplazado por una serpiente muerta, enroscada perfectamente en su pecho, como si el o los asesinos quisieran enviar un mensaje con aquellos mórbidas y espeluznantes detalles, que mostraban lo sádico y despiadados que eran.

Gracias a esos descubrimientos se pudo comparar los restos de sangre y hueso encontrados en la vivienda de los hermanos Murtons, que efectivamente pertenecían a los cadáveres encontrados, conocidos por estos jóvenes, que alegaron, como anteriormente, conocerlos ya que habían mantenido una relación de pareja con ellos pero que no habían tenido noticia de ellos en varios meses y que la última vez que los vieron fue en su casa, dándole una elocuente y "lógica" explicación de cómo la sangre de la chica Flare había llegado hasta su baño, hasta el punto de casi llegar a convencerlos…si no hubiera sido por dos notorios e importantes detalles; uno de ellos era relacionado a su comportamiento y actitud para con las muertes de seres "queridos" por ellos, ya que se percibía una gran frialdad e indiferencia por el terrible hecho ocurrido, no había signos de tristeza o desconsuelo, se tomaban la situación de una manera tan tranquila y serena que asustaba, no había desazón ni dolor, solo falsas lagrimas que se derramaban sobre una expresión impasible y una mirada tan vacía como insensible, que llamaría tanto la atención de los investigadores que pedirían un examen psiquiátrico como parte del interrogatorio al que ambos sospechosos serían sometidos…arrojando resultados tanto desconcertantes como aterradores.

El expediente que detallaba la entrevista y análisis psiquiátrico efectuado a los pacientes hablaba una similitud en cuanto a síntomas y "enfermedades" que presentaban, explicando que actitud tan fría y calmada se debía a la poca o nula sensibilidad que poseían, rasgos característicos de un psicópata nato, junto con la carencia de remordimiento, gran inteligencia y atracción que ejercían sobre las personas, además de ser unos excelentes manipuladores, catalogándolos con la escala más alto de psicopatía, además de presentar signos característicos de un sociópata y cierto grado de sadismo; los expertos basaban su diagnóstico en parte al triste y oscuro pasado que vivieron esos chicos, quedado huérfanos a una edad temprana, siendo recluidos en un orfanato en donde eran víctimas de constantes abusos, hasta que unos familiares los recogieran, continuado con su maltrato en el lugar al que llamaban "hogar", quizás por eso se explicaba su intensa unión y apego al otro como soporte de sus vidas, además del gran aprecio que se tenían y la desconfianza, seguida del temor, a ser separados del otro, sospechando que esa relación de extrema hermandad y cariño derivaban en una relación incestuosa consentida. Y otra explicación a las perturbadoras respuestas que habían dado cuando se les pregunto por los asesinatos y si había una razón para que alguien les hiciera eso…contestando que "_tal vez el asesino quería que vieran las alimañas que realmente eran, que a Ethan Ferwell le habían cortado la lengua como si una rata se la hubiera comido para dejar de hablar y que a Estela Flare le había arrancado el corazón porque una víbora como ella no es capaz ni merece tener un corazón", _pero quizás la respuesta que más inquieto a los analistas fue si tendrían alguna razón para haberlos matado, brindándoles la respuesta más perturbadora que podrían haber escuchado…_ "no hay una razón específica para matar a plaga insignificante…tal vez el único motivo sea para proteger a lo que más amas en este mundo, y lo que más quiero es a mi hermano/ a "…_una declaración tan sádica como comprometedora.

El peli rosa se quedó helado ante la escalofriante descripción de dos psicópatas despiadados y peligrosos, que habían manipulado a todo el mundo como si fueran sus juguetes y se divirtieran con ellos; ahora lo entendía, todo encajaba, por qué justamente los había conocido en medio de la investigación que se llevaba a cabo contra ellos, el porqué de los insistentes acercamientos y encuentros con la joven rubia hasta hacer que se enamorara de ella y más que nada la razón de porque le habían pedido que chantajeara y sobornara a toda la cúpula policial para que cerraran el caso…porque sencillamente era el indicado para el trabajo, tenía los medios y el poder para hacerlo, era la marioneta perfecta para ser manipulada a su antojo en un macabro juego que acabaría de la peor manera.

Se sentía asustado y nervioso, su expresión pálida detonaba el asombro que experimentaba al descubrir los monstruos que se escondían detrás de esas sonrisas amables y dulces, provocando que el temor y el odio lo dominaran, dejándose enceguecer por el rencor y la frustración de haber sido usado tan descaradamente sin que él se diera cuenta, pero aun así trato de mantener la calma para terminar de desentrañar la cruda verdad que de a poco se develaba. Escucho que un auto se detenida cerca de su casa, haciendo que este se dirigiera a la ventana para ver que se trataba de su "querida prometida", que tranquilamente se encaminaba a vivienda como si nada hubiera pasado, provocando que este se molestara de tal forma, a tal punto que casi se deja llevar por su impulsiva ansiedad de venganza, pero a duras penas logro contenerse para que así terminara de confirmar la sombría realidad en la que vivía y con gran curiosidad e intriga tomara el diario perteneciente a la rubia, que había entrado en uno de los cajones de su guardarropas, para así abrirlos y comenzar a ojear cada hoja del cuaderno.

Las anotaciones escritas en las hojas de ese libro parecían dignas de una historia de terror que relataba con sumo detalle y emoción el recuerdo de los aberrantes asesinatos que ella y su hermano habían cometido contra quienes se catalogaba como "asquerosas ratas o sucias alimañas", plasmando en esas letras hasta el más mínimo y morboso fragmento de su más deseada y despiadada actuación, provocando que a cualquiera se le helara la sangre del miedo con solo leer algunos párrafos de esa siniestra declaración; a pesar del asco y el rechazo que le generaba leer tal perturbarte crónica lo siguió haciendo hasta llegara a la última página del diario…para encontrarse verdad tan chocante como inesperada.

En esas ultimas hojas que databa de hace un poco más de una semana, hablaba de una noticia que había alegrado inmensamente a la joven mujer, algo que en parte no se lo esperaba en ese momento pero que aun así había deseado desde hace tiempo, ya que simbolizaba el profundo aprecian que esta le tenía a su hermano, siendo fruto directo del intenso amor que se profesaban el hijo que ella estaba esperando de su adorado hermano, concebido bajo la gracia del incestuoso y vicioso afecto que se tenían, y que según la muchacha eso adelantaba sus planes para deshacerse definitivamente del único estorbo que impedía estar junto a su hermano, llamándolo la "ingenia marioneta" con la que se había cansado de jugar.

Dejo caer el cuaderno sobre el escritorio de la conmoción que esa horrible develación le había ocasionado, junto a la inconmensurable furia que lo corroía por dentro, sintiéndose humillado y burlado en su cara, como si se mofaran de él tan libremente hasta hacerlo enloquecer de ira y rabia, haciendo que sus deseos de venganzas fueran más fuerte que cualquier cosa. Colérico y descontrolado tomo la pistola calibre 40, que estaba guardada en el cajón de su escritorio, para salir rápidamente de la habitación…dispuesto a matar a los que habían osado burlarse de el con tanta sorna y crueldad.

En pocos segundos llego hasta la habitación que compartía con la chica, que se encontraba a parada a espaldas de él, hablado por teléfono, cerca de la ventana, escuchando algo de la conversación que tenía antes de que actuara:

-Sabía que te encantaría hermano, te veías tan feliz cuando te lo conté, sí, yo también lo estoy, creo que es la mejor cosa que podría habernos pasado, realmente me siento muy – comentaba esta con gran alegría y felicidad sobre la reciente noticia de su embarazo, hasta que sus palabras fueran brutalmente cortadas por el brusco agarre que el peli rosa realizo sobre ella, jalándola rudamente hacia atrás, haciendo que el teléfono callera al suelo, para que luego este le dijera.

-TU MALDITA PERRA, TU Y EL DESGRACIADO DE TU HERMANO ESTUVIERON JUGANDO CONMIGO TODO ESTE TIEMPO, ME MANIPULARON COMO SU FUERA UN JUGUETE, ME USARON PARA SU BENEFICIO PROPIO, ESTUVIERON BURLANDOSE EN MI CARA TANTO TIEMPO, HASTA PLANEABAN ASESINARME…PERO ESO SE NO SUCEREDA, PORQUE YO LOS MATARE PRIMERO – bramo con furia y rabia, mientras la agarraba con fuerza de la muñeca y clavaba su fulminante mirada en ella.

La muchacha al principio se la vio algo sorprendida por la repentina e impulsiva actuación del hombre, pero luego de unos escasos segundos esta lo miro firmemente a los ojos, en el instante en que esbozaba una cruel e irónica sonrisa y con sarcasmo le decía:

-Al parecer no eres tan estúpido como pensaba mi querido Gumball, pero hubiera sido más divertido seguir con esto un tiempo más, eres tan fácil de manipular que hasta me daba risa ver lo crédulo que eras al pensar que realmente te amaba…pero felicidades, armaste el rompecabezas y creo que te mereces un premio antes de que mueras, ¿no lo crees?, "mi dulce marioneta" – le dijo en forma de susurro, de manera burlona y despiadada, acercándose al rostro de este, al momento en que posaba su mano sobre su mejilla izquierda para tocarlo suavemente, con una confiada y provocadora sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡DEJA DE BURLARTE DE MI! – grito hastiado, propinándole un duro golpe en el rostro, haciendo que se alejara un poco del peli rosa, cayendo de bruces al suelo, para que alterado y molesto desenfundo el arma que llevaba en su cintura, acercándose un poco a donde estaba la chica, para apuntarle en la cabeza y continuar diciendo – ERES UN MONSTRUO, S-SOLO JUGASTE MIS SENTIMIENTOS, Y-YO TE AMABA, PERO A TI NUNCA TE IMPORTO, SOLO ME MANIPULASTE COMO UN TITERE, ¡HICISTE QUE ENCUBRIERA A UNOS MALDITOS ASESINOS! …ME DAS ASCO CON SOLO VERTE – le recriminada dolido y rencoroso, mientras veía a muchacha que se recuperaba del golpe recibido y lo miraba de frente para decirle.

-Es verdad, nunca me interesaron tus sentimientos, es más odiaba estar cerca de ti pero tenía que hacerlo, en ese tiempo aun me eras útil pero ya no me sirves más – replico esta con dureza y frialdad mientras intimidaba con su gélida mirada – pero no deberías admirarte demasiado de mi Gumball porque tú tampoco eres un santo…tus manos están igual de manchadas que las mías por la sangre de esos inocentes, eso te hace tan culpable como nosotros…te hace un asesino, un monstruo como yo – afirmo de manera seria e hiriente, al momento en que trataba de levantarse pero otro cachetazo volvía a impactar de lleno contra su rostro, haciendo que se quedara en su lugar, para que seguidamente sintiera el frio metal del cañón de la pistola afirmarse contra su frente.

-NO ME COMPARES CONTIGO DESGRACIADA, TU FUISTE LA QUE LLEVO A TODO ESTO, ME HICISTE VIVIR EN UNA MENTIRA TODO ESTE TIEMPO…ES POR ESO QUE MERECEN MORIR, TU, EL MALDITO DE TU HERMANO Y EL HIJO BASTARDO QUE LLEVAS DENTRO - vocifero con rabia y fastidio, notándose la mezcla de amargura y temor en sus ojos por lo que iba a hacer.

-Quiero ver que lo intentes Gumball, tienes la cazador a tus pies, así que vamos que esperas –dijo burlonamente, incitándolo a jalar del gatillo mientras veía las manos temblorosas del muchacho que sostenían el arma - ¡VAMOS DISPARA DE UNA VEZ COBARDE! - grito desbocada y furiosa, para que luego viera la expresión alterada del hombre a punto de efectuar el disparo que acabaría con su vida y esta, en un arriesgado y rápido movimiento, le dio una fuerte patada en los tobillos del hombre, haciendo que perdiera la estabilidad, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo y que el disparo impactara en el techo de la habitación.

Ese momento la chica aprovecho para ponerse de pie y escapar del lugar, pero no se percató de que el peli rosa, intentando recomponerse rápidamente, realizo otro disparo que dio de lleno en el hombro derecho de la rubia, que se quejó de dolor y se tomó la zona afectada para continuar su huida por el pasillo del primer piso, escuchando los gritos iracundos y rabiosos del joven, escupiendo serias amenazas:

-N-NO ESCAPARAS DE MI COBARDE, NO PUEDES HUIR DE MI PORQUE NO ME DETENDRE HASTA ECONTRARTE Y METERTE UNA BALA POR LA CABEZA, ¡ME ESCUCHASTE!, ¡TE MATARE MALDITA! – bramaba molesto mientras la mujer seguía corriendo a pesar del dolor que le causaba la reciente herida y de los pasos de su agresor que comenzaban a resonar nuevamente sobre el piso de madera.

Mientras tanto en otro parte de la ciudad un automóvil blanco de alta gama iba a gran velocidad por las calles oscuras de la ciudad, evitando a los otros autos que circulaban por el lugar; el rostro del rubio, que conducía presuroso y desesperado, reflejaba cierto temor y odio por los pensamientos que circulaban en su cabeza en torno la violenta arremetida del "ingenuo empresario" contra ellos, en especial contra su hermana, que se enfrentaba sola a un gran peligro, incluso a la muerte, cosa que inquietaba y angustiaban al hombre, que se sentía embargado por un inmenso rencor y furia por pensar que volverían a lastimar a su querida hermana, experimentando las mismas ansiedad de venganza y aquellas sensaciones de disfrute y regocijo, al recordar como acababa con la vida de aquella "insignificante rata", dándole una muerte lenta y horrible una noche fría de inverno como esta, en que sus recuerdos de aquel emocionante momento afloraban de su memoria , mientras continuaba con su camino, tomando con fuerza el volante del auto y acelerando a fondo las calles sombrías de la metrópolis.

_Flashback_

_La oscuridad cubría el cielo nocturno de aquella noche húmeda y gélida de invierno, la luna iluminaba las calles desiertas de la ciudad, en donde no se escuchaba nada más que el silencio y la quietud de esa inquietante velada._

_La tenue luz del astro nocturno se colaba por la pequeña ventila de ese lúgubre y sombría lugar, en donde apenas se veían las pocas cosas que habían en esa sucio y algo abandonada habitación, perteneciente a un edificio de apartamentos de los suburbios. _

_Una inquietante tensión se respiraba aquel frio sótano, en donde el profundo silencio era ocasionárteme roto por extraños y fuertes golpes, que parecían impactar infinidad de veces contra algo relativamente blando, y los extenuados jadeos de alguien que respiraba agitadamente, viéndose el vapor que emanaba de su boca por el constante choque entre su respiración cálida y el ambiente helado del cuarto. Un leve y débil gemido de dolor se escuchaba retumbar sobre las paredes de la habitación, provenientes de una extraña figura, que estaba sentada en una silla, retorciéndose un poco en su asiento del cual parecía estar amarrado a esta firmemente; no se podía ver el rostro de enigmático ser, así como también de la figura que estaba parada a su lado, sosteniendo lo que parecía ser una sólida vara de acero que brillaba tenuemente a causa de la luz de la luna, que lentamente comenzaba a alumbrar el lugar, haciendo visible las caras de aquellas personas…y la macabra escena que se llevaba a cabo en ese cuarto abandonado._

_Un hombre joven de cabellera cobriza y orbes color miel, estaba sentado una vieja silla de madera de la cual estaba atado con gruesas sogas de manos y pies, mostrado un aspecto deplorable y paupérrimo a causa de las innumerables heridas que tenía sobre su rostro, magullado y ensangrentado, el cual apenas si podía respirar con gran dificultad mientras tiritaba del intenso frio que penetraba la piel desnuda de su torso, calando hasta lo más profundo de sus huesos; su boca estaba manchada por la sangre que continuamente escupía, su cabeza le dolía intensamente, como si aquellos brutales golpes aun resonaran dentro de él, su vista se había vuelto borrosa, escasamente podía ver a través de la intensa negrura que lo rodeaba, pero a un así fue capaz de reconocer la figura de su capto y verdugo, que estaba parado a unos pocos metros de el, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, provocando que este dejara escapar una débil risa para luego esbozar un pequeña pero altanera sonrisa y dirigirse a la extraña silueta diciendo:_

_-S-Si pretendes a-asustarme c-con esto estas muy equivocado m-maldito idiota-voy a convertirlos en la vergüenza de la c-ciudad, t-todos sabrán lo enfermos que son y l-lo mucho que te gusta c-cogerte a tu hermana…te h-hare pagar por todo e-esto hijo de perra…y en cuanto a e-esa puta, terminara c-como lo que es…una sucia zorra, tirada en una zanja, violada hasta morir, ¿ y s-sabes que es lo mejor?, q-que te hare presenciarlo – le dijo con gran dificultad, de forma irónica y cruel, al momento en que comenzaba a reírse a carcajadas, mofándose del severo escarmiento de su atacante._

_Al escuchar la altanera risa de su "victima" aquella sombría y extraña figura se acercó rápidamente hacia donde estaba el ojimiel, empuñando con fuerza el arma improvisada que tenía en la mano, para que luego propinarle un bestial porrazo en el pecho, haciendo que el joven enmudeciera de repente por la falta de oxígeno que el golpe le había generado y se quejara intensamente de dolor, para que luego el enigmático ser lo tomara fuertemente de los cabellos para hacer que levantara la mirada y este, con furia, le dijera:_

_-Parece que nunca sabes cuándo callarte rata asquerosa, solo eres una basura insignificante que tuvo suerte de estar en este mundo, que creyó que podría pisotear y dañar a cualquiera sin recibir algún castigo…pero te equivocaste al meterte con mi hermana, porque también te metiste con tu peor pesadilla – mascullaba lleno de rabia y odio aquella voz de tinte masculino , mientras clava sus orbes azulados en el rostro del muchacho, fulminándolo y atemorizándolo con su fría y siniestra mirada, notando en ese instante la débil mueca burlona del hombre, que provocaron una gran cólera en él, que de forma amenazante y macabra le dijo –voy a arrancarte esa estúpida sonrisa del rostro, voy a hacer que llores y me implores clemencia…vas a pagar con tu sangre cada lagrima que le hiciste derramar a mi hermana…y vas pagar con tu vida el dolor que nos causaste a ambos sucia alimaña – farfullo iracundo e irritado por la arrogante sonrisa que aún mantenía el peli rojo, en el instante en que lo soltaba de su agarre y le asestaba otro duro golpe en la cabeza que casi lo tira al suelo._

_El ojimiel, aun atontado por el golpe, levanto lentamente la mirada, dirigiéndola hacia el hombre de cabellos dorados, tez blanca y ojos color zafiro que brillaba como los de un animal al acecho, y luego de unos escasos segundos decirle de manera provocadora:_

_-¿A-Acaso tanto te molesta que tu h-hermanita me quiera más que a ti?, ¿o será p-porque volví a cogérmela como ella t-tanto quería?, s-solo eres un estúpido hablador, un l-lunático obsesionado con una puta desgraciada, que lo u-único que sabe hacer es decir miles de mentiras…¿p-porque no actúas de una vez?, mátame, es que puedes hacerlo maldito cobarde – dijo con sorna y firmeza, incitando al rubio a que actuara, pero sintiendo un gran temor interno por lo que podría depararle._

_El joven solo se limitó a sonreír con ironía y diversión, al momento en que tomaba fuertemente del cuello y con seriedad le decía:_

_-Pobre estúpido, no te das cuenta que ella nunca te amo, solo jugo contigo porque en realidad siempre me quiso a mí, solamente a mi…fue muy estúpido haberme provocado, es más estoy seguro que lamentaras haberlo hecho – pronuncio esas palabras con malicia y frialdad para que luego volviera a impactar la sólida vara de metal en la cabeza del muchacho, haciendo que callera al suelo, aun atado a la silla que comenzaba a romperse, y desde ahí continuara golpeándolo con furia y crueldad._

_Durante varios minutos se escucharon resonar en la lúgubre habitación los golpes secos y potentes del rubio contra el cuerpo magullado y lastimado del peli rojo, mezclándose con los sonidos de los sórdidos lamentos y los huesos rotos del hombre que veía atemorizado a la sádica expresión de gusto y placer de su verdugo al asestarle tan brutales porrazos que parecían nunca acabar; lentamente el silencio comenzó a apoderarse nuevamente del lugar, solo se oía la respiración agitada del joven de orbes azules que se deleitaba con la imagen del ojimiel tirado en el piso con su rostro casi desfigurado y su cuerpo completamente destrozado, mientras sangraba profusamente de la boca y la nariz, para que luego arrojara el palo de acero y se agachara un poco poniéndose a la altura del muchacho, al momento en que sacaba un cuchilla de considerable grosor de costado derecho de su pantalón gris y tomaba con firmeza la quijada de este para así decirle:_

_- Ahora veras que mis amenazas no era puras palabrerías, hare que dejes de ser tan bocón y dejes de decir tantas estupideces pequeña rata asquerosa – le decía de manera despiadada y perversa, en el instante en que abría la boca de este y acercaba peligrosamente el cuchillo hacia allí para que luego, lenta y dolorosamente, cortara la lengua del hombre que comenzó a gritar desesperado y temeroso por la sádica acción de su captor._

_La sangre comenzó a fluir lentamente por su boca, ahogando los débiles gritos del ojimiel que se retorcía agonizando en el suelo, casi inconsciente por el intenso dolor que experimentaba, al momento en que escuchaba una siniestra risa, proveniente del joven rubio que con gracia le mostro el órgano cercenado al peli rojo, para que luego le dijera:_

_-No te preocupes podrás tenerla como un recuerdo…aunque no creo que puedas apreciarla demasiad, quizás sirva para alimentar a las ratas ¿no crees? – hablaba en un tono irónico y macabro, para que luego arrojara la lengua al suelo, junto con la cuchilla, y recoger nuevamente la vara de acero ensangrentada para acercarse un poco más hacia él, transmitiéndole un gran odio y rencor en aquella mirada llena de locura y frialdad, y dirigirle unas últimas palabras diciendo – voy a asegurarme de que nunca más vuelvas a tocarla maldita escoria…espero que te guste el infierno sucia alimaña, ¡ahí podrás gritar todo lo que quieras! – pronuncio esas últimas palabras con ira y rabia para que luego, ya completamente descontrolado, incrustara el largo metal en el abdomen del moribundo peli rojo, atravesándolo por completo, quedando inmóvil con una mueca de temor y dolor plasmada sobre su inerte rostro._

_Una profunda afonía lo envolvía, no escuchaba nada más que la respiración acompasada del muchacho que miraba indiferente y sin una gota de remordimiento el cadáver del ojimiel, con una expresión más serenan en su aun endurecidas facciones, como si estuviera absorto de la realidad que lo rodeaba, perdido en sus pensamiento, hasta que una voz muy conocida por el lo devolvió a la realidad, que con tranquilidad le decía:_

_-Finn ¿te encuentras bien? …¿Qué fue lo que hiciste hermano? – dijo la dueña de aquella suave voz, que lo miraba entristecida y preocupada con sus orbes azules, estando parada al final de las viejas escaleras del sótano._

_El rubio giro rápidamente la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro de la joven mujer de larga cabellera dorada y tez blanca, cubierta por ropas claras y largas que la resguardaban del frio, pudiendo percibir al instante la supuesta decepción y tristeza en los ojos de su hermana que provocaron que este callera arrodillado al piso y que con voz angustiada le dijera:_

_-Fionna yo…lo siento, solo quería protegerte, no quería verte llorar otra vez…por favor no me odios hermana, no te decepciones de mi – le decía, reflejando dolor y aflicción en su mirada._

_La muchacha, sin decir nada y con un semblante pacifico en sus facciones, se acercó hacia donde estaba el hombre para tomarlo delicadamente del rostro, limpiando las gotas de sangre que habían quedado sobre su piel, para luego decirle:_

_-Nunca podría odiarte ni tampoco decepcionarme…estoy muy orgullosa de ti hermano – dijo con dulzura y cariño, al momento en que sentía como los brazos del joven se aferraban a su cintura, manchando su ropa del líquido carmín que aún quedaban en sus manos, y apoyar su cabeza en esta, para quedarse así por un largo tiempo mientras sentía como la rubia acariciaba suavemente su cabeza, compartiendo un tierno momento en medio de aquella macabra y sangrienta escena._

_Fin del Flashback._

Respiraba de forma irregular y agitada, su rostro reflejaba intranquilidad y molestia, se sentía algo nerviosa y dolorida por la herida de bala que tenía en el hombro, pero a pesar de ello su mirada reflejaba determinación y seguridad por terminar con esta farsa, dándose el gusto de acabar con sus propias manos a su "amado prometido", quien pretendía matarla.

Escondida en el pequeño almacén de vinos de la cocina, espero paciente y calmada a que atacante apareciera, empuñando con fuerza el cuchillo que llevaba en sus manos, mostrando una actitud fría y serena ante la peligrosa situación que atravesaba; luego de unos pocos minutos escucho los firmes y presuroso pasos del hombre llegara a la cocina, en el instante en que escuchaba nuevamente sus gritos, llamándola con rencor:

-¡¿DONDE ESTAS MALDITA PERRA¡?, DEJA DE ESCONDERTE COMO UNA RATA COBARDE, SAL Y ENFRENTAME…QUIERO QUE ME VEAS A LOS OJOS CUANDO TENGA EL PLACER DE MATARTE – vociferaba colérico y desbocado, mientras que su miraba buscaba en todos los rincones de la habitación hasta toparse con un pequeño rastro de sangre que llegaba hasta la puerta del cuarto de bebidas que tenía, para que luego apuntara con la pistola que llevaba hacia la puerta del depósito y dijera con dureza – SI PIENSAS SEGUIR ESCONDIENDOTE ENTONCES HARE QUE SALGAS POR LA FUERZA ZORRA DESGRACIADA – bramo enfurecido para que luego ejecutara varios disparos a la puerta de madera, sabiendo que la mujer estaba ahí adentro.

Las balas atravesaba fácilmente la madera de la puerta, pasando cerca de donde estaba la rubia e impactando en algunas de las botellas de vidrio que había en el lugar, hasta que la chica se decidiera a salir de su escondite y enfrentar al peli rosa; usando toda la fuerza que tenía abrió rápidamente la puerta, dando de lleno en el rostro del hombre que retrocedió unos pasos, tomándose parte de la cara, al momento en que la joven salía de su escondiste ,dispuesta a enfrentar al hombre, tratando de asestarle alguna puñalada mortal que lo obligara a tirar el arma pero este, de rápida reacción pudo esquivar los ataques de la mujer para que luego de unos segundos la tomara con fuerza del brazo, jalándola hacia él ,arrinconándola contra la mesada de la cocina y decirle hastiado:

-DEJA DE JUGAR Y HACERME PERDER EL TIEMPO…SOLO RETRASAS MAS TU MUERTE PUTA MISERABLE – mascullaba irritado y molesto mientras torcía con fuerza la muñeca derecha de la chica, haciendo que soltara el cuchillo, quedando completamente indefensa.

-T-Te equivocas Gumball, eres tú el que está retrasando tu muerte…maldito bastardo – le replico esta con seriedad y confianza, en el instante en que lograba alcanzar uno de los cuchillos, que formaban parte del juego de cubiertos de la cocina, para clavárselo con fuerza en la pierna derecha, haciendo que el joven se distrajera por unos segundos por el dolor y esta lo empujara bruscamente hacia atrás, aprovechando la oportunidad de escapar.

Corrió hasta la sala principal para dirigirse hacia la salida de la vivienda, pero cuando trato de atravesar el pasillo sintió que la jalaban fuertemente hacia atrás y le propinaba un duro golpe con un objeto pesado en el rostro, haciendo que callera raudamente al suelo para que luego de unos segundos levantara la mirada para toparse con los orbes amatistas del peli rosa que, apuntándola en la cabeza con la pistola, le dijo:

-SE ACABO TU SUERTE SUCIA ESCURRIDIZA, VOY AENVIARTE AL INFIERNO JUNTO CON TU PEQUEÑO BASTARDO Y LUEGO HARE LO MISMO CON TU HUERMANO…DISFRUTARE MUCHO ASESINANDOLOS, ESPECIALMETE A TI – pronuncio esas últimas palabras con odio y crueldad para luego disponerse a dar muerte a la joven mujer jalando del gatillo…pero en ese momento, y sin haberse percatado de su presencia, sintió como alguien lo tomaba bruscamente del brazo, haciendo que el disparo diera contra el techo, y lo golpeaban con fuerza en el rostro para luego abalanzarse sobre él, tirándolo al suelo, provocando que soltara el arma en el instante en que escuchaba una voz muy familiar decirle.

-Jamás te perdonare esto maldita basura, no saldrás vivo después de lo que hiciste – le decía colérico el joven rubio que sin esperar demasiado comenzó a golpear brutalmente al hombre, para que luego de unos minutos lo tomara del cuello, asfixiándolo con una fuerza bestial y arrolladora.

El peli rosa, que comenzaba a desesperarse por la falta de aire, golpeo repetidas veces al muchacho en el rostro, tratando de sacárselo de encima, hasta que luego de varios intentos le asesto un duro golpe que dejo algo atontado a su atacante, al cual volvió a golpear esta vez en el estómago para que luego intentara alcanzar la pistola que estaba a unos pocos metros de el pero, cuando estuvo a punto de tomarla, vio como la chica enterraba el cuchillo que anteriormente se había sacado de la pierna en su brazo, impidiéndole alcanzar el arma por el dolor que experimentaba; luego de unos segundos observo como su "enemigo" tomaba la pistola y con suma frialdad realizaba un tiro que le dio de lleno en el abdomen, provocando que emitiera un pequeño grito de dolor y dejara de moverse tanto, para que luego escuchara la voz del rubio decirle:

-El juego se acabó Gumball, perdiste, aunque fuiste muy astuto por lograr atar los hilos, nunca nadie lo había logrado sin acabar muerto en el intento…pero esa será una parte que no cambiara – le decía el joven con seriedad y una expresión impasible en su rostro, al momento en que se acercaba hacia donde estaba la chica, ahora de pie, para preguntarle preocupado - ¿te encuentras bien Fionna?

-Si Finn gracias, "estaremos" bien siempre que estemos a tu lado hermano – respondió está más serena y con cierta alegría en su voz, en el instante en que tomaba con fuerza la mano libre del joven, entrelazándolas cariñosamente, para que luego volviera a decirle – ya es hora de terminar con toda esta farsa de una vez por todas.

Al escuchar esas palabras el peli rosa esbozó una irónica sonrisa para que después se dirigiera a estos diciendo:

-A-Al parecer esta rata les hizo las cosas difíciles esta vez…quizás esto sea un pequeño consuelo además de saber que ambos se irán al mismo lugar que yo por todo lo que hicieron…malditos monstruos – decía con dificultad, fijando su mirada en los hermanos, para que luego se despidiera de ellos diciendo – a-algún día su suerte se acabara y pagaran por todo sus pecados…y cuando ese día llegue los estaré esperando en el infierno para vengarme.

Después de unos segundos en que el hombre terminara de hablar, ambos jóvenes lo miraron con una sonrisa triunfante en sus rostros para que luego se escuchara un último disparo, que impacto de lleno en la frente del peli rosa, significando la muerte de este y el final de su gran mentira. Pasaron unos pocos instantes sumidos en un silencio sepulcros hasta que uno de los presentes hablara diciendo:

-Se acabó, ya todo termino…por fin seremos felices juntos hermano…ya nadie podrá separarnos nunca más – le dijo la mujer con felicidad y alegría en su voz, al momento en que abrazaba al muchacho, suspirado aliviada y tranquila.

-No nadie me alejara de ti Fionna, nadie me quitara a mi familia sin que tengan… - decía el rubio contento y calmado, en el instante en que la chica lo interrumpiera, completando la frase diciendo.

-Que pagar con cada gota de su sangre y su patética vida – termino de decir esta, en un tono frio y perturbador, vislumbrándose un brillo oscuro y macabro en los ojos de los jóvenes hermanos con un gran futuro por delante…marcado por la felicidad y un amor que traspasaría las barreras de lo prohibido y la locura.

"_La locura es mi condena, el vicio mi pasión y amarte más allá de la sangre, más allá del pecado…es mi eterno placer, mi dulce perdición"_

**Hola nuevamente, bueno esta es la segunda parte y el final de la historia, espero les gusten y ya saben pueden comentar al respecto…nos veremos luego.**


End file.
